Hope's Destiny
by DarkwolfKnight
Summary: Hope is now 18 years old and will be starting a new chapter in her life. She is starting her first year of college at Shiz. The same place where her parents have met. There she will face advisites and most importantly fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, since I've have a lot of time on my hands I've decided to start the third story of the trilogy of 'Fate's Little Twist' and 'A New Hope'. This one is called 'Hope's Destiny'. Well, we see Hope all grown up and getting ready to go to Shiz. You guys will see her go through life at Shiz, facing advisaries, and falling love with someone. It's going to be a bumpy ride and I welcome you to join the ride as well as you read this story. It would be best if you read the first two stories since this is a trilogy you might get lost if you haven't read the first two. I don't own Wicked and never will. So read, review, and enjoy. :) I totally forgot to credit Gelphie44 for the character Althenea. Thank you Gelphie44 for her.**

A figure was lying eagle spread on a bed with one arm hanging over the edge and their foot just peeking over but not enough to be like the arm. Sun light barely peeked through the shades, that cover the windows, and landed on the exposed skin that wasn't covered either by the clothing or the covers that are over their body. It showed off the person's skin color and with what light has shone reveal deep, emerald colored skin. But don't confuse her with her mother, Elphaba the Lionheart, just because of the skin color for Hope Thropp is a person all her own she just inherited her mother's skin tone and hair. Hope gave a groan as she shifted her head on the bed while jumbled up words escaped her lips. Now if she was awake at the moment she would have heard a boy laughing while slowly creeping up to her bed with emerald eyes glittering in mischievous.

Glinda has told him to wake up Hope to get her up and ready to begin her big day. Hope was sleeping soundly totally unaware of what was happening in her room. The boy was ten years old and his blonde hair was short enough that his hair won't be in his eyes. The sunlight shining in the room showed off he had olive skin. He was Hope's younger brother named Shell and was about to do the duty his mom sent him here for. He got right up into Hope's face and open his mouth while raising his hands up to attack the green woman's back.

"BOO!" Shell shouted loudly while snapping his hands on to his sister's back. Hope eyes snapped open at once at the loud noise and gave a shout of surprise while quickly sitting up. While she recovered from her wake up call Shell was laughing up a storm.

"Squirt you are going to pay for that." Hope threatened as she threw off the sheets and put her bare feet on the ground while her blue eyes were lit with irritation. She hated it when Shell would do that to her while she was sleeping peacefully. The blonde stopped laughing at hearing this and gulped hard at seeing the raven haired beauty stand up revealing at 5' 8" height. She had a huge growth spurt while she was in her teen's and finally was able to reach the counter without the use of a stool or somebody else had to reach it for her.

"You better run." Hope warned him while she adjusted her black tank top so it wouldn't look so askew. Shell gave a nervous laugh before giving a shout and started to run away from her. The green woman had a smile on her face and thought about how she loved her little brother before giving chase.

Elphaba was walking down the hallway to see if Shell has awoken Hope yet. She has been notorious for sleeping in when she needed to be ready for something important. The green witch tucked some of her still long, dark locks behind her green hair while she stood in front of the door that was Hope's room.

"Gah!" Elphaba shouted in shock when the door suddenly opened and Shell bolted down the hallway screaming 'She's going to get me.' The green witch looked back to the open doorway to see what was going on when a pillow slammed right into her face. Hope had her mouth open and her eyes wide as saucers as she watched her mom groan and hit the ground with the pillow she threw resting on her face. Elphaba picked up one of her hands and pulled the pillow off her face with the look that said 'you better explain before I lose my temper.'

"Shell and I were playing around and you just got in the way." Hope explained with a sheepish tone as she held out her hand to help her mom to her feet. Brown eyes watched a the ring that was hidden underneath Hope's tank top come tumbling out with a green glint. Hope has been wearing that necklace for thirteen years and never has Elphaba seen her take it off.

"Yeah, well next time look before you throw." The green witch lectured as she grabbed the out stretched hand and let her daughter pull her up to her feet. Hope nodded her head while brushing off the dust that has come onto her mom's clothing. As she did that a tall, blonde woman walked behind Elphaba and her dark, blue eyes just happened to glance to see Hope was standing in her doorway with a smile on her green lips. She stopped walking and turned around to walk back towards Hope.

"Sleeping in again Hope." She teased gently as she stood next to Elphaba with a smirk on her face. Hope looked from her mom to the blonde and felt butterflies swirling around her stomach at the sight of this picture off a goddess. The green woman licked her dry lips as she tried to think of something to say. Elphaba's right eyebrow slowly began to rise up the long Hope continued to fight to find words to speak while her eyes shown what she was truly feeling. In all her life she has never seen Hope so quiet or lost for words.

"I-I guess, umm...yeah…uh." Hope stuttered badly as her blue eyes shifted away from the blonde and her skin started to turn a darker green. Elphaba was thoroughly enjoying her daughter's lost for words. That was one thing Hope didn't lose very often but when Althenea was around her the words just disappeared in a second. Althenea was the daughter of Hunter and Athropos. She inherited her golden locks from her mother while she got her father's eyes and height. She was about the same height as Hope but give or take an inch. Althenea though seemed to have gotten Athropos quiet demeanor but Hunter's love for practical jokes especially when she helps out her father getting Glinda a couple of times.

Glinda didn't appreciate the gang up all the times and would always say with a huff, 'Like father, like daughter.' One thing that has made Althenea unique was she had 'Fate's' blood flowing through her and with it had a consequence. One day while she was seven years old she suddenly started to age at a rapid pace until she was at Hope's age of fifteen. Everybody was alarmed at this and looked to Athropos and her sisters to see why this has happened. Athropos explained that Althenea carries some very powerful magic in her and her little seven year old body couldn't handle. So with that the magic in Althenea's body made it so that she could handle it. It also seemed to have made her mind grow as well so she wouldn't have a mind of a seven year old in a fifteen year old's body.

It was a little weird at first at having Althenea so young and the next moment the same age as Hope. It took some time to get use to but eventually the event went away and Althenea started to live life normally like nothing ever happened. Though when Hope got her first glimpse at the older Althenea she felt something stirring in her stomach and it just grew on from there. Though Hope has hidden her affections for the blonde the two have become close friends and were sometimes glued at the hip. Making some people wonder if they were just more then friends.

Althenea giggled at Hope's stuttering she took it that Hope just got up and was still kind of in the bed not knowing that Hope has taken a liking to her a lot. She just didn't want to get her hopes up that Hope might not like her as more of a friend. She has kept her hidden desire to be with the raven haired beauty a secret, not even her parents know about that.

"Well, now that you are awake we won't be late for the carriage and in turn late for orientation at Shiz." Althenea replied as she patted Hope on the shoulder before walking away to finish with her packing of her stuff. Crystal blue eyes continued to watch the blonde walk away until she turned a corner and disappeared from sight. The green woman gave a very soft sigh, if only she wasn't so caught up in Althenea maybe she could get the courage to ask her out, and turned her eyes back on her highly amused mom. Elphaba had this look on her face that said 'I know what's going on.' and her arms were crossed at her chest. Not wanting to deal with the twenty questions that Hope knew that Elphaba was going to burn her with the raven haired beauty stepped back into her room and closed the door. Elphaba would have none of that. She opened the door and went right it while closing the door behind her. Hope looked out from the bathroom to see her mom sitting on her bed with that goofy look on her face still.

"What?" Hope asked with exasperation she didn't want an inquisition just after she has gotten up from sleep. Elphaba uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on the bed as she watched her daughter walk over to the closet and open it while disappearing from her sight.

"So you and Althenea are…" Elphaba started off right away with questioning whether Hope and Althenea have crossed that line into a relationship that more then just friendly. The two share a very close bond and she wouldn't be surprise if the two have crossed that line. It's not like that she didn't mind the two being together. Elphaba thought they would make a cute couple.

"Just friends mom. That's it. So you guys can stop placing bets on us to see when we first started going out." Hope finished for her as she grabbed of pair of her black pants and slipped them on. She heard her mom cackling as she buttoned up the pants and reached for her shirt that she was going to wear for today.

"Right, you know Hope, this is reminding me so much of how your mother and I started out except you and Althenea don't loath each other. Which is a good thing I might add. Why don't you just tell her how you feel? It's obvious, well to only to your family, that you are smitten with her." Elphaba replied as she watched the door to the closet close and Hope fixing the collar of her white blouse. The green woman glanced to her mom with a raised eyebrow. She didn't like that her mom compared her and Althenea's friendship to her's and Glinda's relationship. This was totally different. They were just friends and Hope knew that Althenea didn't like her in that. Hope grunted and stalked away from her mom.

"We are not like you two. Just drop this all right. I don't appreciate that you stick your nose into something that doesn't belong." Hope shot back with slight anger in her voice just as her mirror suddenly cracked. Hope gritted her teeth in frustration at letting her emotions get out of whack which leads to her magic being out of her control for a couple of seconds. Now she will have to get another mirror. It just that when ever somebody brings up or she overhears a conversation of them talking about her and Althenea and what they do in private made her blood boil. She has heard people say they 've caught her and Althenea kissing in the gardens at one point.

When Hope would walk in the same room that they've been gossiping their words died right away. The green woman didn't want Althenea subjected to ridiculous rumors no matter how much she wanted them to be true. Hope winced silently when pain shot down her left arm. Not now, not when her mom was present. Her blue eyes moved back and forth to think of something quick to get rid of her mom before she noticed that the pain has come back again.

Shock ran through Elphaba's body at hearing such emotion in her daughter's voice then the mirror cracking. Maybe she shouldn't press Hope more on this certain subject. It looks like that Hope really doesn't want to talk about it and would rather talk about something else. Elphaba got up from the bed and slowly walked over to her daughter just incase Hope might still be silently seething at the moment.

"Can you just leave? I need to get ready." Hope whispered as she walked to her bathroom without sparing a glace back to her mom. Elphaba felt hurt by this action and words. She opened her mouth to say something but the door to the bathroom was slammed shut making any words die in Elphaba's mouth. The green witch pushed back tears at this sudden cold shoulder, she has never seen Hope act this way to her before and it stung deeply. Elphaba left the room just like Hope has told her to and walked down to the kitchen where she knew her wife was going to be at.

Hope listened to the door to her bedroom closing and sighed heavily while closing her eyes. She didn't mean to sound like a bitch but it was the only thing she could think of on such short notice. Hope bit her bottom lip as the pain intensified in her left shoulder. No matter how much therapy she has been in it would only temporally stop the pain from coming back. She is too stubborn to go into surgery because she thought she is strong enough to handle it. With a grunt Hope pushed herself off the door and walked to the cabinet where the pain killers where at. She will have to sneak these into her luggage because if it was in plain sight her parents will know that the pain has come back. This was going to be a long trip to Shiz. Hope gave a long sigh before popping a white pill in her mouth. A very long trip to Shiz.

Glinda was sitting in a chair in the kitchen having an animated conversation with Hunter when Elphaba slumped into the kitchen with the hurt from Hope's words still on her face. Hunter seeing this made a slight motion of the head towards the green witch. Glinda turned her head around and the smile on her face quickly went away at seeing her wife's hurt.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" The blonde asked as she slid off the chair and started to walk towards Elphaba. Elphaba gave a huge sigh and looked to her wife with tears shimmering in her eyes. She didn't know why Hope's words affected her so much.

"Hope just snapped at me and I have no clue why I should feel so hurt by it." Elphaba answered as she let Glinda wipe away the tears that have fallen. Glinda's good eye flashed something as she intertwined her hand with a green one. She guided the green witch to one of the seats at the counter just as Hunter put down a plate of food. Elphaba's nose wrinkled at seeing and smelling the food. Her stomach didn't feeling like wanting anything heavy.

"Can I just have some coffee?" She requested as she slid the plate over to Glinda so she could have it for her. Hunter nodded his head and went to do that for her while Glinda was observing her with pursed lips. She was wondering if Elphaba still hasn't caught onto the concept that Hope has grown into a strong, beautiful woman and was not the little green girl like she once was. Elphaba murmured a thanks to Hunter as she poured in some cream and sugar into her coffee just as Althenea and Athropos came walking into the kitchen. Hunter's eyes lit up brightly at seeing his family walking in at this moment.

"Packed already?" Hunter asked with little surprise as he started to walk towards his wife and daughter. Althenea smile and nodded her head as she received a big bear hug from her father. Athropos smiled softly at hearing a squeak emitting from her daughter at the hug. Hunter always squeezed too hard. When he was done with the blonde he turned to his wife and gave her a peck on the lips for a good morning greeting.

"And what about Hope?" He asked as he backed away so to give his family a meal to eat as well. Althenea giggled at remembering how Hope looked just about fifteen minutes ago. Hope was not a morning person at all unlike she where she was up early in the morning something Hope did not like especially when she had to wake her up.

"Just got up." Hunter added as he handed out two plates of hot food onto the counter. Althenea nodded her head up and down while sitting next to Elphaba and started to eat her food while Glinda just finished pouring some hot sauce on her sausage and eggs. It was a craving she never lost after she got pregnant with Shell. Just as everybody was starting to dig into their food Hope came in with a stony face. She didn't say anything to anybody as she went straight for the coffee. The green woman poured herself of a cup of coffee and added a lot of sugar.

Hope sighed softly before putting the mug to her lips and started to drink the stuff that might keep her awake through out the whole trip. Althenea stopped eating to observed the green woman drinking her coffee. She felt her lose her breath as the sun came in and struck the flowing dark hair to make it shine. That white shirt brought out more of the green skin and to her made Hope even more beautiful. When Hope lowered the glass the blonde made sure to look back down on her food so Hope won't know that she has been staring at her.

"You are done already? Shell just barely woke you up." Glinda exclaimed with shock because it would usually take Hope at least a half hour to be full ready for everything.

"Magic." The green woman mumbled before taking another sip of the coffee. Both Elphaba and Glinda gave a grunt of disproval at hearing that Hope used magic to pack things. She knew better then that. They have taught her not to abuse the magic flowing through her veins for she might get power hungry and use it for not so nice things. Hope rolled her blue eyes slightly at hearing this as she drained the rest of her coffee. She didn't want to hear another lecture on using her magic for menial things.

The green woman placed the empty mug on the counter before walking out of the kitchen again without saying anything to anybody. Everybody was stunned at this coldness coming off of Hope normally she would be much brighter or less grumpy but this they didn't know what that was about. Glinda gave a 'hmm' and slide off the chair. Maybe if she talked to Hope alone they could find out what was going on in her head. She knew Elphaba didn't want to send their daughter off on such a bad note and neither did she. The blonde brushed her hand against a green one to give Elphaba some calmness before she too exited the kitchen as well.

Hope was outside of the palace leaning against one of the walls with her arms crossed, one leg propped up against it for some support, and her luggage right beside her. Her blue eyes were glazed in thought as she waited for the carriage to arrive. A powerful aura has broken into her mind forcing the green witch to come to reality. She sighed softly as she looked up to the sky while cursing silently. She wanted to be alone for right now so she can actually process what was going to happen to her.

"What do you want, Mom? If you are looking for Shell he is in the library with the Lion. I don't want to talk right now." Hope said out loud before Glinda even came into her vision. Glinda couldn't help but think how much Hope as gotten Elphaba's personality. She wasn't as happy as she was when she was younger, she now has this sarcastic streak going one, and her tongue is so sharp that she has made both Althenea cry and Hunter. It eerily remind Glinda of how Elphaba was when they first met in Shiz. Hope silenced wince when her shoulder was acting up again. She might have to take another pain pill.

"I'm checking up on you, Hope. You just don't seem yourself this morning." Glinda replied with concern as she stopped right in front of her daughter. Hope looked down to her and gave another sigh. She must have been hiding everything that well because her other parent was here instead of Elphaba. The green woman gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm just slightly overwhelmed. I'm going to Shiz and being far away from you, mom, and Shell. I'm going to miss you guys. Plus it doesn't help when your parents are like the second and third most important person in all of OZ either. I know people are going to put me under scrutiny and see if I live up to you two while in Shiz. That's inevitable. It's just hard to process at the moment." Hope replied while stating just a part of what was really going on in her head. Glinda's eyes soften at hearing this coming out of Hope's mouth. She didn't realize what kind of pressure Hope will be under the second her feet leave these grounds.

Both her parents not only were important figures if all of OZ they are very powerful witches to boot. Hope has inherited that magic and has mastered mostly but when her anger flares up watch out. People are going to be looking out at her waiting for her to screw up. Maybe Elphaba and her should have thought about this and do what was necessary to protect their daughter from this. Just as Glinda was going to open her mouth to say something to address Hope's concerns the carriage arrived to take the green one and Althenea away to Shiz. Hope's eyes soften as she felt her heart grow heavy. This was it. Her life was about to begin.

"Look it's too late for me to change that but do it for Shell when he gets older. He will need it more then I do" Hope whispered as she pushed off the wall and started to walk towards where the carriage will stop to flag it down. Worried, crystal blue eyes followed Hope's path as a sigh escaped pink lips. Hope has grown so much and Glinda knew that her daughter's own destiny was about to begin just as soon as her feet touched the inside of that carriage. The thing was, was Hope ready to face it head on. Only time will tell.

**There it is. The beginning of a new story and a chapter in Hope's life. I will say it will be interesting to say the least. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. The updates might not be fast but I will try to do them often as I can. Until then. **

**DWK**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right second chapter of 'Hope's Destiny'. It continues off with Hope seeing the carriage. Now it is time for her to say goodbye to the people she loves and get on the carriage towards Shiz. Plus towards the end more sexual tension between Hope and Althenea and maybe a foreshadowing as well if you can pick it out. Good luck with that. Now read and Enjoy. :)**

Guarded, blue eyes watched on as the driver of the carriage put the luggage away before it would ride off to where Shiz lays. Green ears twitched at hearing Althenea saying goodbye to her family and Athropos trying to hold back tears. This was it. The day Hope has been living for yet dreading at the same time. She sighed softly as she turned around and saw her own family standing behind her. Elphaba was in the middle with her left arm wrapped around Glinda's waist and her right hand resting on Shell's shoulder.

Tears stung at her eyes at this family picture because she knew she wouldn't be apart of it for quite some time. Glinda didn't even bother to hold back her tears at the thought of her daughter going far away from her. If she had it her way Hope would be staying here until she was too old to leave. Elphaba didn't have any tears in her eyes but the sadness said it all. Hope looked down to Shell and gave a watery smile as Shell was forcing himself not cry for he was trying to be a man. Hope gave a soft chuckle at this as her feet guided her to her family to say goodbye for now. Glinda broke free first and nearly sprinted to Hope.

The blonde wrapped her arms around her daughter's body in a very tight grip as Hope gave a small squeak at the squeeze. She forgot how strong her mom can be. But Hope didn't mind as she wrapped her own arms around her mom while trying not to cry. The green woman knew that she will miss her family terribly but this needs to happen. She had to start a new chapter in her life on her own.

"We love you, Hope. We love you so much." Glinda whispered so Hope would only hear it. A smile tugged on the green lips as Hope squeezed her mother tighter. She knew that this was what she need to hear to make the journey better then before. The blonde looked up to her daughter, beneath the tears and the sadness was a serious note. The grin slowly began to disappear from Hope's face. What was her mom going to say to her?

"Hope, remember to be careful there are some people out there who doesn't like you at all because of who your parents are, especially your mother, and what color your skin is. Be on guard but don't over use your magic. Also if your shoulder is really bothering you please contact us." Glinda continued to whisper as Elphaba and Shell started to make it up to her. Hope was left speechless by this. The smile disappeared all together and a frown nearly took it's place but Hope saw Shell and acted like she was still happy. Why did her mom have to spring this up on her the few minutes before she had to leave for Shiz? Now she will have to worry about school and what people might do to her because of her heritage and her skin color.

"This is something that I have been using for so long and your mom gave it to. It kept me warm on the coldest of nights." Elphaba said as she pulled out her cloak and fastened it around the green neck. Hope made a soft noise at this while her mother folded out the creases. The green woman had a feeling that this was something that will be passed down from generation to generation. Hope wrapped the cloak around her a little tighter. She was going to make sure this cloak will stay healthy through out the time she has it before passing it on to her children when it was their time to have it.

"Thank you, momma." Hope whispered before wrapping her arms around Elphaba and brought her in for a hug. Elphaba let one tear slip lose as she held her daughter for the last time for a long time. She didn't want Hope to leave this place at all, she wanted Hope to stay here where it will be safe and Hope will be with people who love her unconditionally. Elphaba nearly stopped Hope from ever going to Shiz. Though when she saw the joy in those crystal blue eyes when Hope got the letter that she has been accepted Elphaba couldn't deny her that. Elphaba sighed softly and rubbed her daughter's back.

"You're welcome. Don't forget we are just a letter away." The green witch whispered before giving Hope one extra, affectionate squeeze then she let go of her to let Shell have his piece. The little blonde stepped up and held out an open hand to her. Hope gave a soft gasp at seeing a necklace in the middle of his hand it had a piece of ruby, the rare quadling ruby Hope noticed, that was shaped in half a heart and it had the inscription 'sister' right in the middle of it. The green woman looked up to her brother with tears in her eyes as Shell pulled out a necklace from underneath his shirt but instead of the ruby the gem was a jade and had 'brother' written in it.

"Shell, I…I don't know what to say. This gift its so beautiful." Hope said while standing there in shock that Shell actually did this for her but then again she wasn't at the same time. Despite the eight years between them they have grown a very close bond with each other something that Elphaba and Glinda were happy about. It would have been a little more difficult if the two didn't get along as they do now. Shell gave a smile and put the necklace into the green hand.

"Something to remember me by when you are at school. Mom helped me out a bit with this." Shell replied as he backed away while stuffing his hands into his pockets. Hope's eye soften at hearing this as she put the necklace on right away. When she did that she tucked it safely underneath her shirt so it would rest against the necklace her mother gave to her. The green woman got down to one knee and reached behind his ear. She was going to do something for her brother to say thank you.

"What's this? Have you been cleaning behind your ear Shell? It's so dirty back here." Hope joked around as she prepared to use her magic to bring him a gift. Glinda raised an eyebrow and looked down to Shell with that look. Shell seeing it nodded his head up and down vigorously. He didn't want to get into trouble for something he didn't do. Hope chuckled while pulling back a closed hand. She wouldn't do anything to get Shell in trouble with their parents.

"Are you sure because I found this behind growing behind your ear?" Hope continued on with the gag and opened up her palm to reveal crystal soldier figurine. Shell has been collecting these things for the longest time and was trying to recreate a battle with them but none of the soldiers were made out of crystal. Shell's emerald eyes lit up at this gift as he reached out with shaky hands to get a hold of it. Shell always liked it when Hope would use magic and wasn't resentful of it either. He has not shown signs of magic in in him but he didn't seem to care that he couldn't do magic because Hope was always there to use hers for him. This crystal soldier was an example of one of them.

"He's special one. This little guy will protect you from anything even from mother when she gets up first thing in the morning." Hope whispered as Shell laughed at that and Elphaba snorted while crossing her arms across her chest. She wasn't that bad in the morning or was she? Glinda put a hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing at that especially when those brown eyes landed on her and dared her to laugh.

"When I cannot. If you hold onto this little man and concentrate on it while thinking of me. Nothing will scare you." Hope continued as she watched the olive skin hand wrap around the soldier and brought it close to Shell's chest. Tears were streaking down his face as he sniffled. Shell then flung himself into Hope's body and wrapped his arms around his neck. Hope hugged him tightly as tears of her own silently ran down her cheeks. She knew she will miss Shell so much because now she won't have nobody to wake her up in the morning or gang up on her parents and strangers for that matter and play little tricks on them.

"I'll miss you sister." Shell whispered as he buried his face in the green neck and gripped the crystal soldier even tighter then before. He wished to it that his sister will stay with him and not leave for a very long time. Hope felt her chest grow warm just seconds after and she hugged him tighter while wishing she could get rid of his sadness with magic. She never liked to see him so sad.

"I'll be back before you know it." Hope whispered as the driver of the carriage told everybody he liked to get to Shiz before night fell. Hope kissed the top of Shell's head while whispering 'I have to go'. Shell let his arms slip away as his sister stood up. The green woman swallowed hard while getting one last look at her brother and patting him on top of the head. Hope heard Althenea gently calling out to her before she turned away from the blonde and started to walk toward the carriage with her head held high. Elphaba was holding onto Glinda as her wife cried onto her shoulder. Glinda lost it when Hope and Shell were interacting. Crystal blue met watered fill brown, Hope nodded her head towards her mother for another goodbye as she got closer to the carriage that was going to take her far away.

"It' will be quiet in the kitchen, Hope. You need to come back soon so we can cook again." Hunter said out loud as Hope passed him. The green woman felt a tear run down her face at this as she looked to her mentor and friend. Hope tried to smile to show she felt the same way but her sadness was slowly starting to consume her. Hunter gave a huge grin that said it for the both of them and handed her a pink, Gillikin rose. This was his present to her. Hope gave a watery chuckle and reached for it.

"Thank you Hunter. I will miss you and Athropos." Hope replied as the horse hitched up to the carriage pounded the ground impatiently. It looked like it wanted to get off. Hunter nodded his head as Athropos wiped away her tears from her face. Hope sighed heavily as she made her way to the carriage where Althenea was standing next to with the door open. Her blue eyes were red from all the crying she has done. Hope put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently to tell her everything was going to be all right. A spark ran through the both of them at this touch. Hope didn't retract her hand away right away because she didn't want to question what that was. She didn't want to deal with this at the moment not after just leaving her family behind.

As the green witch walked into the carriage while letting her hand slowly slip from her friend not noticing that Althenea's cheeks were flushed and breathing ragged. The blonde gulped hard as she ascended the stairs and closed the door leaving them trapped in a small space for hours in what could be an awkward silence after that thing that just happened. Hope was already slouched in the left side of the carriage with Elphaba's cloak tightly wrapped around her body and her nose in the black fabric breathing in her mother's signature scents. The carriage gave a lurch while Althenea was still standing.

The blonde was caught off balance and started to fall forward. With a flash of green Althenea was caught in strong arms. She looked up to see Hope's face mere inches from her. Her blue eyes were swirling pools of a deep blue that was filled with worry and concern for her, her green skin seemed to have turned a darker shade, and her warm breath was caressing Althenea's like a lover's touch. Althenea couldn't stop staring at the beauty Hope had and felt her head moving closer to Hope's while licking her pink lips as if prepared to kiss the green ones that were teasing her at the moment. Hope didn't say anything either because she was waiting for Althenea to kiss her or she didn't know what the blonde was thinking about. The moment was ruined when the driver shouted something to them.

Hope turned away at the last second and yelled back to the driver to repeat what he has said. Althenea pushed herself out of the green woman's arms and took a place in the opposite bench. She was cursing herself for letting her desire get ahead in her mind. It nearly cost her friendship with Hope. Althenea heard that Hope was talking to her and looked up with a confused look in her eyes.

"What?"

Althenea grew irritated when the blue eyes rolled in her head. She couldn't help it when Hope was mumbling something to her.

"The driver said we will be at Shiz in about three hours. Right on time for orientation." Hope repeated again and Althenea noticed that her skin was so dark anymore. The blonde nodded her head up and down with a hum before turning her eyes somewhere else besides on Hope. The green woman got settled into her seat and started to use magic to entertained herself for the long ride since she saw that Althenea wasn't going to be talking to her any time soon. The blonde caught fire being lit in the middle of the green palm and bit a back the words that wanted to come out of her mouth. She knew that Glinda and Elphaba didn't approve that Hope used magic like this.

Althenea sighed and it was for a good reason. Misuse of the magic might corrupt Hope because she had so much of it. That was why she never used her magic unless it was an emergency. Althenea watched as Hope closed her fingers over the flame only to open seconds later to have a bird fly off her palm. Althenea sighed again this time heavier then the last one. This was going to be a long ride to Shiz.

**That is it. I hope you caught the potential foreshadowing. The next chapter is going to be about when the two arrive at Shiz and get the rooms that they are assigned to. Will Hope and Althenea be together? Who knows? you have to wait and see the next chapter. Until then.**

**DWK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter of Hope's Destiny is up and ready to be read. It still is in the carriage but something happens in it that gives a bigger foreshadowing of what is going to happen later on and there is another one later in this chapter as well. Hope is going to have an interesting year at Shiz. Also a lot more sexual tension has been added between Hope and Althenea. I know someone asked if there is going to be Gelphie and there is. Its going to be in the next chapter. So will stop talking and let you guys read on. Enjoy. :) **

It was two hours in the trip that Althenea couldn't stand it anymore. Hope hasn't stop using her magic at all during that time. It was getting worrisome because of that chance of the magic corrupting Hope. She didn't inherit her parents caution of having magic inside their body at all she just does as she pleases. It was that attitude that could lead into big trouble down the road. The blonde gave an exasperated sigh when Hope produced another ball of flame and leaned over to put a stop to this.

"Hey!" Hope exclaimed when a hand clamped down over her fire. Smoke pushed past the crack between Althenea's fingers as her blue eyes bore into darken blue ones. Hope didn't like that her friend interrupted her enjoyment. Althenea didn't back down from the hard stare and kept eye contact with her the whole time. She knew the only way to get Hope to listen when she has her temper flaring was fight fire with fire.

"Hope, enough with that. For Oz's sakes you were doing that for two hours. I'm surprise you haven't burn down the carriage yet. I don't like how carelessly you are using your magic at times. You know that is dangerous for you. I…" Althenea trailed off and started to breath slightly heavier when those blue eyes started to turn black and their conjoined hands were starting crackle with electricity as the green hand tightened around hers. This was what everybody was fearing. Althenea didn't know what to do because she was frozen in shock as the darkness in the eyes completely took over and the air around them intensified. Hope was gone and the magic was taking over. The blonde felt so much power pulsing from the green witch that it made her tremble badly.

"You don't know what you are talking about, Ally." Hope said but Althenea knew that wasn't her friend speaking it was the magic inside of her. The blonde shivered when a dark smile crept up on the green woman's face because it was a smile that didn't belong on there. Suddenly pain ripped through Althenea's hand forcing a cry of pain to escape her lips. Just as that happen Hope's eyes immediately turned back to her normal, light blue color and her hand released Althenea's. The blonde whimpered as she pulled her hand away and looked down to see what had happen. A perfect handprint of Hope's hand was seared into her flesh and if the blonde looked close enough she could see the blister already starting to form. Tears stung at her eyes as she looked to the raven haired beauty. She couldn't help but register that Hope actually did this to her when Hope really had no control over what has happened.

"Ally, Sweet Oz I'm so sorry. I could see what was happening but I couldn't do anything to stop." Hope apologized as she started to go over by her friend to make everything better. She halted when Althenea shrunk away from her while cradling her wounded hand to her chest. The blonde was afraid of her now. Hope tried to keep her lips from trembling at this as she sat back down with her eyes to the ground. Great, now she just messed up her friendship and potential romance with the blonde. Hope looked up when she heard her friend speaking.

"This is exactly why everybody is so afraid of you abusing your magic, Hope. You have no control over your actions and you could potentially seriously hurt someone you love. Something I know you don't want to do. So from here on out I don't want to see you do magic like this again especially at Shiz or back at home. If I see you doing that. I don't want to be your friend anymore." Althenea stated firmly as she went into her satchel that she has brought along and dug into to get the balm her mother packed for emergencies like these. She hated to give an ultimatum to Hope but it was the only way to get Hope to realize using too much magic was not good for her at all. The green witch lost her breath at hearing this. She didn't want to lose Althenea as a friend and felt her heart splitting at hearing this. Her love for the blonde wouldn't let her stand alone without the blonde at her side.

The raven haired beauty looked up and saw Althenea having a little difficulty unscrewing the cap because she was using her right hand when she was a dominant left. Hope pushed herself off the seat, already know what she would pick, and sat down next to the struggling blonde. Althenea looked to her friend with a hint of fear, fear that Hope would chose magic over her. She gave Hope this chance because she loved her too much to just say 'I don't want to be with you anymore'. Hope took the balm out of Althenea's hand and unscrewed it for her.

The green woman then placed the cap down onto the seat and dipped a couple of her fingers into the cool, white cream. When she did that she put the balm down and gently cradled the wounded hand into her own. Althenea felt her heart pound fast in her chest and swore Hope could hear it beating so fast. Hope was being very careful and gentle as she rubbed the balm into the burnt flesh, her blue eyes soften in different emotions. As the green witch did that she turned to Althenea with an affectionate smile.

"I chose you. Magic doesn't seem worth it if I lose you." Hope whispered as she continued to rub in the balm. Althenea felt much happier and the bright smile on her face showed it off as well. She was overjoyed that her friend chose her over the magic it shows what truly lies in Hope's heart. Hope returned it as she finished rubbing in the balm then putting on bandages to help the healing process go faster. When she was done the two stared at each other for the longest of times. Hope couldn't help but marvel at the beauty Althenea had and what life would be like if she didn't have the blonde in it. Her life didn't seem to be as bright.

Suddenly Hope was moving forward towards Althenea their eyes never breaking. Soon their breathing was mingling together as Althenea found her hands resting on Hope's hips while her whole body was prepared to wait for Hope's lips to meet hers. Their lips brushed together before Hope began to put pressure on the pink lip as both their bodies felt fire burning with them. Suddenly the carriage came to a screeching halt and it made the green witch fall to the floor with a shout of surprise. Althenea snapped open up her eyes at once when she didn't feel Hope's warmth against her body. The green witch groaned as she put a hand to the back of her head while she was slow to getting up. Her head had hit the opposite side in a hard way and now she was cursing because her head hurt.

"Hope, are you all right?" Althenea asked with worry as she bent over to help her friend, the blonde paused with that thought. Were they just friends now since Hope just kissed her? Hope gave a nod of the head and got to her feet but she forgot about the low ceiling as she shot up to her feet. Her head made a loud thunk and more curses escaped her lips as she crouched over clutching her head. Althenea made a sympathetic noise as she slowly got up and put a hand on top of Hope's head. The green witch relaxed slightly at the touch and looked up to the blonde with a smile. Althenea felt much disappointment flood her body when Hope didn't not say anything about the kiss they just shared. Was Hope really going to ignore what they just shared.

"Hope, I…" Althenea started to bring it up but the door to carriage open and the driver was there with a smile.

"Ladies, welcome to Shiz University." He said happily as he held out a hand to Hope to help her down the stairs. Hope smiled and graciously accepted the hand making Althenea fume with jealousy at the man touching the green witch. She gave him the death glare when he turned to her and promptly walked down the stairs herself with her nose turned into the air. The driver just shrugged and muttered 'young love' before getting the luggage. Hope was in awe at seeing the gates to Shiz University right in front of her. This was her destiny and it was just a few feet in front of her. The green witch sighed softly but her ears were already catching whispers of incoming students that were milling around her.

_"It's true the daughter of Elphaba the Lionheart and Glinda the Good does…"_

_"She really does have green sk…._

_"Soon….your time is up." _

Hope gave a gasp at that the last one and looked around to see who would have said that. Her blue eyes wildly looked around to catch that person but there were too many students around her. Hope turned around again but bumped into a young woman with long, dirty blonde hair. The girl dropped her stuff to the ground with a gasp and immediately went to the ground to pick it up. Guilt flooded the green witch at this so she got down to her knees to help the poor girl out. She heard people whispering again at this sight. Some were saying how kind of her do to that while some were saying Hope shouldn't have to lower herself for some low life. The green woman suppressed the urge to magic those people who said those words. Those people didn't give this blonde a chance. Hope gathered up some fallen papers and made sure they were in a straight pile before holding them out to the blonde.

"Here you go. I'm so sorry this was all my fault." Hope apologized as the blonde looked up to her to reveal deep, emerald colored eyes. The green witch felt herself loosing breath as she felt something stir in her heart. The blonde had darken skin just like Shell to show that she had vinkus blood running through her veins either that or this woman loved to spend time in the sun. The blonde blushed slightly and couldn't help but stare at Hope's beauty and had butterflies flying around in her stomach.

"It's my fault I don't pay attention that often and you shouldn't blame yourself, Miss Thropp." The blonde replied as she reached out to get her papers from Hope. Their fingers brushed and Hope felt a jolt run up her arm at the touch. The raven haired beauty's eyes widen slightly at this feeling, only Althenea managed to get this reaction out of her. She peered at the blonde, who made her feel like this, to see if she felt it too. The blonde didn't give any sign of feeling because she was too busy getting things stuffed in her satchel.

"Please I don't like formalities at all. Call me Hope." Hope whispered as she grabbed the blonde by the arm, and felt her body tingle at the touch, and helped her to her feet. When they got to their feet Hope noticed that the blonde stood about chest height to her. Of course this didn't matter to her because her mom was just high enough to be above her stomach. This time Hope saw a tint of redness enter the cheeks and smiled that she got some kind of reaction out of her. Hope couldn't help but wonder if this blonde had magic in her and it was just her own magic reacting to it. That could explain these feelings that were inside of her. The blonde tucked some of her hair behind her ear as a smile graced her face.

"Thank you, and you can call me Artemis." The blonde replied as she held out her hand to shake with Hope's. Hope liked that name and thought it suite the blonde perfectly. She smiled as she put her hand into the tan one. There she felt the jolt again. This was getting too weird for the green witch. She just had to ask if Artemis had magic in her.

"Nice to meet you, Artemis. I was wondering though if you have any magic in you? Hope asked casually as she could without seeming too suspicious on why she wanted to ask that question. Her heart started to speed up when the blonde shook her head no. Then why was she having these reactions to Artemis?

"I know you do. Parents of Glinda Upland and Elphaba Thropp. Legends among the witches and wizards. That must be such a burden." Artemis responded with her green eyes growing all sympathetic. She could understand having famous parents and having to fill those big shoes. That was why she didn't give her last name to Hope because she didn't want the green woman to know and think of her in a different way. Hope's eyes soften but she was happy that the blonde didn't say her parents titles that they have. It made her seem normal again.

"It is but it's something I have to deal with the good and the bad." Hope answered truthfully. Artemis gave a 'mhmm' while moving her head up and down. She knew that all too well. Hope was going to talk some more with the blonde so she could really get to know her but a bell rang out and Artemis looked past Hope. The blonde made a disappointed groan at this meeting being cut short. She really wanted to get to know Hope more and figure out why the green woman was making her feel so giddy.

"That is the signal for the orientation to begin. I need to go but maybe when we can get a room together." Artemis said hopefully while casting her shining, green eyes back onto Hope. The raven haired beauty's green skin darkened at the look and she mutely nodded her head. She would like that very much and she hoped that she would get a lot of classes with the blonde as well. Hope felt like she shouldn't let Artemis go at all. Artemis giggled and got to her feet to kiss Hope on the cheek. Blue eyes widen at the touch and felt more heat rising to her cheeks.

"That is how we say goodbye in Vinkus, Hope." Artemis whispered in a really, dark green ear before walking away with a little skip to her walk. Hope turned on her feet and watched the blonde walk away from her. She couldn't help but let her eyes stray down and watch Artemis's backside for quite some time. Unconsciously she licked her lips before looking back up to really watch Artemis walk away. What Hope forgot that there was a spectator to this exchange and the person was down right furious at what was happening before their eyes.

Althenea was trembling in anger at seeing that harlot flirting with Hope and for Hope returning the flirting. Hope was suppose to be hers. The blonde had little discipline left in her to not use her magic to really break those two apart during the time Hope and that blonde were interacting. Hope totally forgot about the kiss they shared and was flirting with someone else like it was the new fashion. It looked like the green witch had indeed inherited Glinda's flirting, a skill Althenea didn't want at all in Hope. The blonde snorted and stomped her way up to Hope, who was still staring at Artemis, then smacked her on the backside of her head to break that eye contact.

"Ow! What the hell?" Hope demanded as she looked to her friend with fire in her eyes. She didn't understand why she got hit so hard. Confusion replaced that anger when she saw Althenea really mad at her. The green witch didn't understand why the blonde should be angry at her. She didn't do anything wro…oh, the blonde finally realized her hidden anger after she burned her hand. Hope opened her mouth to apologize for that incident again but Althenea cut her off.

"Shit, Hope take a picture of her ass so you could stare at it longer. I can't believe you." Althenea said in a shaking voice before her hand went across the green face to add insult to injury. The blonde then gave a 'humph' and walked away to go into Shiz with her arms tightly across her chest. Hope put a hand to her stinging cheek as she watched her friend storm away from her. She wasn't staring at Artemis's ass. Plus she was really confused as to why Althenea was so upset that she was talking to someone else. Hope gave an exasperated sigh as she made her way towards Shiz and hopefully work things out with Althenea.

"This is going to be a long day." Hope whispered to herself as she walked towards her destiny.

**Poor Hope. First the thing with the magic and now Althenea is mad at her. It doesn't look like it is going to be a good day at all for her. That is it for today. I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then.**

**DWK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is now up and ready to be read. You got some more love triangle with Hope and as I promised some Gelphie in here as well. I got nothing much else to say so I will let you guys read on. So read and Enjoy. :)**

The second Hope set a foot inside of the great hall, where the orientation was at, the whole room instantly went quiet. The green witch gulped hard as eyes turned onto her and just stared in wonder of the daughter of Glinda the Good and Elphaba the Lionheart gracing their presences. Hope was starting to feel very uncomfortable when whispers started to break out and eyes kept on following her as she walked to find a seat to sit in. Hopefully she will find one where no one could see her at all. Her blue eyes wondered around to spot Althenea so they could sit together and talk about what has happened outside of Shiz.

The green woman felt a sigh of relief when she found Althenea sitting three rows from her and on the blonde's left was an open seat. Finally, they can settle everything and see why her friend reacted so negatively to her. Hope started towards Althenea with her heart beat pumping faster the closer she got. Her heart plummeted when a young gentleman with his long, dark locks in a ponytail took a seat in the spot she was going to take. She growled when the man started to engage with Althenea with talk and the worse part was the blonde was responding back. Hope curled her right hand curled into a fist as the magic inside of her was building up to show that man not to talk Althenea without her meeting him first. Hope started to advance on him while ready to show the man not to mess with the blonde when a voice called out to her. Her eyes slowly started to turn black.

"Hope, what happened to your cheek?"

Hope's eyes snapped back to the original color at hearing Artemis's voice so close to her. She looked to her right to see Artemis about two feet from her and her green eyes were on Hope's cheek, the one where Althenea decided to hit really hard. Hope put a hand on the cheek in question and hissed in pain when she pushed on the bruised flesh. She didn't know that this has formed on her face. The blonde stood up and grabbed hold of Hope's arm to guide her into the seat that was next to her. She barely knew Hope but she already didn't like Hope being in pain. The green witch felt her heart feel lighter at the touch and gulped hard as she went with the pull to only sit down next to Artemis in a very close proximity. Artemis got a whiff of what kind of perfume Hope was wearing when the green witch passed her and melted at smelling cloves. That was her favorite kind of perfume.

"My cheek umm…had a disagreement with a door as I came in here. I can be so absent minded at time that I don't pay attention to where I'm going." Hope lied because she did want to get Althenea off on the wrong foot with Artemis. She wanted them to become friends if she was going to form a friendship with her as well. Artemis knew that Hope was lying because she saw those beautiful blue eyes shift to the left but didn't want to press it because she didn't want to lose what ever bridge they have formed already. Green flesh darken when the blonde gently caressed the bruise while her green eyes were clouded over in thought as Artemis was thinking of the perfect balm to get rid of this injury in a quick way.

"I could whip up something to get rid of this very quickly." Artemis said as she retracted her hand when she was done inspecting the wound. A dark eyebrow raised up at this as Hope engaged the blonde into a conversation. The two talking women were ignoring darken, blue eyes boring into their heads especially Hope's. Althenea gave 'humph' and turned her eyes towards the stage while the man next to her whispered something to her as short, squat lady with salt and pepper hair and horned rimmed glasses graced the stage and took her place at the podium. She gave cleared her throat quite loudly and all speaking among the students have died out.

"Welcome new students to the prestigious Shiz University. I am going to be your headmistress and my name is Melena Mendez. I hope your years at Shiz will be not only educational but fun, inspirational, and you students making friendships that will last a life time." the headmistress voice boomed out into the hall as she began the orientation. Hope, after that, just tuned her out for the rest of the speech. It would be just boring shit about what not to do, what the classes are going to be like, etc. All Hope wanted to know who was she going to room with and that's it. The green witch didn't know she nodded off when Artemis nudged her hard in the side. She gave a snort as her eyes snapped open. Hope blinked her eyes multiple as Artemis giggled at this. She couldn't have woken Hope up because the green woman looked so cute while sleeping. She didn't want to break that up.

Hope noticed that the other students were milling around and some were leaving in pairs girls with girls and guys with guys.

"What happened?" Hope questioned with a yawn while she scratched her side as she tried to piece together what she missed in the past few hours. Artemis wondered if Hope was this laid back all the time or she was just tired from the carriage ride.

"Umm…Madam Mendez assigned us roommates and you are my roommate." Artemis got down to the point and was horribly trying to suppress her excitement of having Hope as a roommate. Hope's eyes brightened up at hearing this but she was saddened on the inside that she wasn't paired off with Althenea. Speaking of a certain blonde witch where was she any ways. Hope stood up and used her height to see if she could see a mane of golden locks. She grew worried that she didn't see her at all. It was not like Althenea to wonder off.

"That's great. We will be great roommates and friends." Hope said as she continued to look for Althenea. Artemis noticed this and stood up while putting a hand on Hope's bad shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze to get the green woman's attention. Hope gave a painful gasp and ripped her shoulder away from the hand. Her shoulder was sensitive to different kinds of pressure so even a gentle touch could make her be in pain. The blonde grew alarmed at this and went to Hope, who was clutching her shoulder, but the green woman backed away. This was something she rather keep private.

"Let's get our luggage so we can rest in our room." Hope whispered before turning away and started to walk out of the hall. Artemis had a confused look on her face but didn't say anything as she followed Hope out. While Hope was walking she reached into her shirt and pulled out the necklace that had her mom's ring on it. She held it tightly while wishing her mom was here right now to make the pain go away.

XXXX

Elphaba was in the bathroom running a brush through her hair while talking to her wife who was in the other room drawing for enjoyment.

"So I was thinking all three of us should go out tonight just for family time you know." Elphaba said loudly so Glinda could hear her properly. The green witch wanted to be with her family today because after Hope had left everybody has been kind of down. She wanted to cheer them up again and celebrate that Hope was moving on to bigger and better things. Elphaba paused mid brush when she didn't get an answer from Glinda. Confusion set in for Elphaba because she knew that Glinda was in the bedroom and was just talking to her a couple of seconds ago.

"Hmm…" Elphaba hummed as she set her brush on the sink before walking out to see what the delay was. The green witch halted right away when she saw Glinda's eyes were glowing and her hand was frozen in mid stroke of the pencil. Hope was holding onto the ring that was hanging around her neck. Elphaba nearly ran towards her wife's side to see what Glinda has gotten from Hope. Glinda inhaled deeply three seconds later as the glow died away.

"What is it my sweet?" The green witch asked in a hush tone as she sat down on the bed. Glinda set down her pad of paper and pencil on the bed before looking to Elphaba with her bottom lip bitten gently by her teeth. She really didn't know actually. Hope's emotions were just all over the place. It was hard for her to decipher a one, clean emotion.

"I don't know really. I felt so many emotions from her. Tiredness, confusion, love for someone and for another person as well, more confusion, anger, sadness, panic and pain. Not emotional pain but physical pain. Her shoulder must be bothering her again." Glinda answered as she ran a hand through her golden locks. She had a feeling that the shoulder has been bothering her daughter since this morning and has kept it a secret from them. Now that explains her attitude as well. Hope always gets very moody when her shoulder started to act up on her. Elphaba leapt off the bed at hearing this. Hope needed them. She didn't like that her daughter was having all the conflicting emotions running around her head and the pain in the shoulder. She needed to go to Hope and help her out with anything.

"Ah….Elphaba wait." Glinda said when she saw that her wife was leaving the bedroom. This was what Glinda was preparing for ever since Hope entered her teens. Glinda jumped off the bed and started to run after Elphaba before the green witch actually tried to go to Hope. Glinda skidded out the door and bolted after Elphaba. The green witch had a head start on her and long legs. So the blonde was at a total disadvantage with her short legs and with only one eye working. When she saw that Elphaba was getting smaller and smaller Glinda was forced to use magic to halt her wife's progress. Glinda held out her hand and aimed a spell at her wife's legs. She whispered it underneath her breath and waited for the effect. Elphaba gave a loud shout then there was a huge thump as the green woman's body hit the ground.

"Glinda!" Elphaba shouted loudly as she tried to get up but each time she tried to do that her legs would just give out on her. After her third attempt at getting to her feet Elphaba just laid there on the ground fuming at what Glinda did to her. Her nostrils flared when Glinda knelt down in front of her and tucked some of her raven locks behind an ear. Elphaba grunted and swatted the hand away from her.

"What the hell, Glinda?" Elphaba demanded as she pounded a fist to the ground. Glinda sighed softly as she grabbed her wife by the pit of her arms and with sheer strength pulled Elphaba up. They needed to talk. Glinda had Elphaba's weight all on her as she carried her back to their room. The spell was only temporary and will be gone in just a few minutes.

"Elphaba, Hope is 18 years old. She needs to do things on her own now. We can't go to her and help her out with every little thing that is going wrong in her life. She needs do that without us now. We know that she will come to us if something major has happened but this is freshman orientation at Shiz nothing bad is going to happen." Glinda started off the speech as she carried Elphaba back into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. The green witch's brown eyes teared up at hearing this. She had to accept that but she couldn't do it at all.

She was still waiting for Hope to pop up in the library and the two of them get into a heated debate about something or working hard in the kitchen with Hunter making food to only grin brightly and hold out the food she has made for her to sample it. Glinda scooted closer to Elphaba and used a finger to wipe away the tears that have fallen down her wife's face. Elphaba reached out her arms and wrapped it around the blonde. Glinda made a soft noise as she wrapped her own arms around the green witch and gently place Elphaba's head on her shoulder. It seemed that her wife got what she was trying to say. Glinda comforted her wife while thinking about what Hope was doing right now.

XXX

"I don't want to speak you at the moment, Hope. How many times to I have to say that to get it through your thick head?" Althenea snarled as she paced about Hope's new dorm room. After Hope had settled in with Artemis she sent the blonde away for a couple hours just incase her search for Althenea proved fruitful and she could bring her friend so they could talk in private. Hope flinched at the venom in those words. She has never heard such animosity out of Althenea's mouth before and it was directed with her. Hope scratched the back of her head because she didn't know what she did to make the blonde act like this.

"What did I do?" Hope questioned as her hand dropped from her head and now hung limply at her side. Blue eyes widen at hearing this. Was Hope serious? Or was the green witch was just playing with her emotions and pretended not to remembered that they kissed. If that was the case Althenea didn't want to deal with it at the moment. The blonde shook her head with a disgusted sigh before briskly walking past Hope. She still had to settle in and it was much better then dealing with Hope at the moment. The green witch's temper suddenly flared at this brush off and her eyes went pitch black in an instant. She twirled on her heels and stared hard at Althenea. She didn't appreciate what the blonde has just done and this needed to be solved now. Althenea jumped back in shock when the door to Hope's room slammed shut. She turned around to demand the green woman to open the door but shrunk back at seeing those eyes again.

"What the hell did I do?" Hope asked in a deadly voice as she started to advance upon Althenea. The blonde tried not to be intimidated at this but the power surging off the green woman was frightening. She was pretty sure it surpassed her own at the moment.

"You kissed me, Hope. You kissed me and now you act like it didn't happen at all." Althenea replied in a trembling voice as Hope stopped right in front of her and the charcoal eyes were boring menacingly into her own. Slowly the darkness went away to be replaced with confused blue ones. Hope's eyes moved back and forth as she continued to stare at her friend. She kissed Althenea but why didn't remember it.

"What? If I did I would remember it. That would be something I would c…."Hope's explination was cut off when the door opened and bumped into Althenea. Artemis popped her head in while calling out to Hope. The green witch looked from one blonde to the next, while Althenea was left hanging on words that might never be spoken again. She pushed past her tears which was a hard thing to do when she noticed how Hope was staring at her roommate. It was the same look she gave to the green witch when Hope wasn't looking.

Althenea couldn't take it any more she needed to leave.

"Excuse me. I need to go." Althenea whispered before turning around and pushed passed Artemis. She ignored Hope calling out to her and continued to walk away with more then just tears rolling down her face.

**A lot of drama for Hope at the moment and it's not even her first day at Shiz yet. Things will get better that is for sure. You will see in the next chapter. I'm just curious but who do you guys want Hope to be with. Alethena or Artemis? I don't know yet myself cause it is still early but your choice might sway me to one side or the other. We will see. Until then.**

**DWK**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that I haven't been update as fast as I normally have done in the past but this are a little hetic around here and I college to think about plust getting a job. This is a short chapter I'm sorry but I want to give you something. I will say a week has passed since orientation and something that will happen in here, it may seem like nothing really, that will be something big later in the story. I'm going to stop talking and get on with the story. So read and enjoy. :)**

A week had passed since freshmen orientation and now everybody was settling into their routine at Shiz. Hope has found out that rooming with Artemis was a lot like living with Althenea except Artemis had more quick of a temper and was always writing in her journal. When ever the green witch asked about what she was writing about or who her parents were the blonde just clammed up and switch to a different subject. Hope knew not to force her to talk about something she didn't want to talk about. Althenea had started to warm back up to her as well. They soon started to have breakfast, lunch, and supper together. Hope tried to remember if she had indeed kissed Althenea but all the time she was drawing a blank and it disheartened her every time. Althenea never brought it up again but Hope always wanted her to.

It was after the fourth day that Hope started to form a plan in her mind. Then Hope noticed that almost all her classes consisted of both Artemis and Althenea forcing the green witch to chose to sit by one or the either. In the end the green witch picked seat that was close to both of them so that she won't be able to choose which one. The only class they didn't share together was sorcery. Artemis had a life science class at that time but Althenea was there with her. Hope was horrified that she had a sorcery class and tried to plead her case to the headmistress to take her out of it but Headmistress Mendez denied her request. She said her parents were adamant that she take a sorcery class.

After that the raven haired beauty sent a huge letter to her parents saying that should not have done that. Their reply was that Hope needed this class to learn to control her powers. The letter went up in flames when she read that. When Hope told Althenea this the blonde saw that Hope was afraid that she might lose it during class and harm innocent people. There Althenea reassured her that she will not let that happen. Their hands became intertwined and Hope lost her breath at this touch. When their eyes locked the green witch knew that she had to do something.

Now Hope stumbled out of her sorcery class room with Althenea right there to catch her before she fell. The green witch coughed hard as she felt the blonde's arms wrapped around her waist. That was horrible. They were just doing a test to see how advance their magic was and the teacher, knowing who her parents were and how magical they were, decided to see if she could live up to their magic.

Hope knew she could do it but was super nervous that she could lose control and let her magic consume her. Althenea was forced to watch her friend get up and perform. The beginning went smoothly but as Hope continued onward that's when it got messy. The room started to shake as Hope's eyes were slowly turning black. Althenea couldn't stand in anymore and shouted for this to stop. Upon hearing her friends' voice Hope snapped out of it and saw the looks of the students' faces. They were terrified yet in awe of her power. The sorcery teacher had this glint in her eyes that could not be describe and Althenea didn't like it at all.

"It's ok. It's ok" Althenea whispered as she rubbed Hope's back in a soothing way. Hope relaxed almost right away under the touch and felt her heart beat go faster. She knew that this was the time to ask the blonde what she has wanted to do for a long time. The green witch straightened her back and turned around to see Althenea as she asked this question. The blonde gave her a questioning look as Hope got closer to her and placed a hand on her hip. Her breathing became shallow when the green fingers held onto her hip a little bit tighter. This wasn't a position friends should be in. Hope licked her lips as her tongue was ready to speak the words from her heart.

"Ally, I've been thinking about this a lot and well will you g…

"Miss Thropp, can I speak to you for a minute in my room." The sorcery teacher asked while popping her head out of the room she was in. Hope growled softly as disappointment flooded Althenea's eyes. This woman had the worst sense of timing ever. Hope might have been asking her out on a date. The green witch backed away from the blonde while dragging her green fingers across the hips so not to lose contact with the blonde right away and turned to the teacher.

"Sure, Miss Ivy." Hope muttered through gritted teeth as she started to walk back into the class room. Before she disappeared the green witch turned her head and silently told Althenea that she will meet her later for supper. The blonde nodded her head before walking away but she didn't go too far because she wanted to see what will happen between the teacher and the student.

"What is so important that you need to talk to me after class?" Hope questioned as she stood in front of Miss Ivy's desk with her arms tightly across her chest and her blue eyes reflected annoyance. She never wanted to take this class at all. Her parents made her so she could get control over her powers. Sorcery wasn't a major she was going into anyways she wanted to do something in the Life Science area. So this little talk between herself and Miss Ivy seemed to be a waste of time to Hope. Miss Ivy slid a heavy totem across her desk and put it right in front of Hope. The green witch looked down to see the title but there was none. A dark eyebrow slowly began to rise at this. The teacher was giving her some musty old book to read. Before Hope could say anything about this totem Miss Ivy beat her to the punch.

"This is a book full of magic and spells. I want you to take it and practice them. It will help you gain control that your parents want you to learn." Miss Ivy explained as she pushed the book closer to Hope but Hope didn't reach for it. The green witch didn't like where this was going at all. So Hope used her sensing power to see the intent of her teacher for giving her this spell book, which no doubt had some serious magic in it. The green witch was highly frustrated when she couldn't get a reading on Miss Ivy. This made her suspicion grow. That means her teacher was hiding her true feelings and aura.

"I'm not going to take it." Hope replied firmly as she pushed the book away from her and started to walk away. She was done with this crap and will be having a long talk with her parents on why she cannot continue with this sorcery class.

"I will fail you Hope and I know your parents will be devastated to hear that their daughter failed at something they tried so hard to get you in." Miss Ivy's voiced picked up while Hope was grabbing the door handle. The green witch's heart clenched at hearing this. Her parents must have put in a lot of effort to get her into this class. She couldn't let them down at all. With conflicted emotions Hope let go of the door handle and walked back to the desk to snatch the totem off it.

"I'm going to test you at random times to see if you have been practicing, Hope. So get cracking." Miss Ivy's gleeful voice followed Hope out of the room and into the hallway. Everybody cleared the path as Hope stormed down the hallway and back to her room. She needed to talk to her parents now. Althenea came out of her hiding spot with worry in her blue eyes. Hope looked beyond furious and that was not a good thing. The blonde wondered what went on in the classroom that has made her friend look that way. She didn't see Hope for the rest of the day after that meeting with Miss Ivy and when she met up with Artemis for supper the blonde said she hasn't seen Hope for hours. That was when Althenea really started to worry because she didn't like Hope being alone in that kind of mood for any period of time.

Althenea said to Artemis that they needed to find Hope because with her in that state she becomes very reckless and could get seriously hurt. Artemis looked stricken with worry for the green witch. So the two of them didn't even bother going for supper and immediately split up to search for Hope. The first thing that popped into Althenea's mind was that when Hope gets overwhelmed or angry she goes outside for a breather. That's where the blonde started to go to. She made her way towards the entrance of Shiz and opened the door.

"Ah" Althenea said out in shock when she felt water hit her face. The blonde backed away while wiping her face off. Thunder roared as the rain hit the wet ground outside. Althenea cursed at seeing the weather turn for the worst but to her it seemed so odd because the sun was shining out not even an hour ago. Controlling weather was not something Hope could do not even if she tried to. So it couldn't have been the green witch but somebody must be doing it. Althenea was ready to go out into the storm to find her friend when a dark shadow suddenly popped into the open door. The blonde shrieked and pointed her hand at the scary figure. The person gave a shout out in pain as the spell that Althenea sent at them hit them with full force. Althenea recognized that voice as the figure slumped to the ground.

"Hope." She whispered as she made quick work of put less space between them. The person lifted their head up to reveal crystal, blue eyes and green skin. The blonde felt her heart leap up in joy at seeing her friend right in front of her but that joy quickly disappeared at seeing what state Hope was in. There was a bloody line going down her face and over her right eye, a deep gash was sliced across the left shoulder and it looked liked that same wound was all over Hope's body.

"Hope, sweet Oz what happened to you?" Althenea cried out as she got down to her knees and tucked some wet, raven locks behind a green ear. Hope hissed as blood dripped into her eye and desperately tried to wipe it away so it wouldn't hurt anymore.

"Take to my room." Hope whispered as she tried to get to her feet but she felt weak and soon became friends with the floor again. Althenea was going to put her foot down and say that she needed to take her friend to the nurse but Hope shook her head back and forth while whispering that she needed to go back to her room. The blonde couldn't deny her friend at all and so with that Althenea grabbed Hope by her waist and pulled her to her feet. The green witch groaned in pain as she felt her arm go around her friend's neck.

"Come on, I hope you got your key with you because Artemis is out looking for you. We both were." Althenea whispered as she helped Hope get back to her room. The green witch didn't say anything except hang her head and bleed.

**Not looking to good for Hope at the moment. If you can figure out how Hope got those wounds then you did a very good job at guessing. It will all be explained in the next chapter and maybe Hope will be able to ask Althenea what she wanted before Miss Ivy interuptted her. I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then. **

**DWK**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. I'm back. I really need that break. Things were getting hetic by me and I just couldn't concenrate on writing at all but with that break I feel renewed to write again. Things though might get updated a little slower but not like this. I will update at least once a week. We will see how it goes. So I present you with the 6th chapter of 'Hope's Destiny.' You guys will see how Hope got those wounds and there is some Gelphie. Yay Gelphie! So read and enjoy. :)**

"OW! That burns!" Hope yelled out loud when Althenea started to put drops in the eye that had a cut over it. The blonde said that it was to prevent infection from setting it but Hope thought it shouldn't burn like someone was poking a red hot metal poker in it. The green witch swatted the hand away from her eye while trying to ignore the sting. Althenea passed a worried look to Artemis as she handed the drops back to the blonde.

It wasn't supposed to burn unless there was some damage done to the eye. Hope needed to get to the infirmary or maybe the hospital because if left untreated Hope could go blind in that eye. Hope sighed softly as she started to pull up her tank top sleeve and rested it on the bandaged flesh. She felt very exhausted and just wanted to go to bed now but the two blondes in her room won't let her have that satisfaction just yet.

"Hope, those drops weren't supposed to sting at all unless there was damage to the eye. This is serious. You need to either go down to the infirmary or the hospital before you lose sight in that eye." Althenea said as she turned her eyes sight on her green friend. Hope sighed softly as she got her back off the head of the bed and sat up with her back straight. She turned her blue eyes to her friends. Her eyesight in her injured eye was already blurry and the two blondes looked like blonde blobs to her. Hope cursed silently at the sudden effects on her bad eye. This was not good. She can't go the hospital then her parents would be informed some how. Word will travel fast if the offspring of OZ's two most influential entered the hospital.

"Then so be it. Nobody can no about this especially my parents. If they found out they would either give me some protection from the palace or pull me from Shiz." Hope whispered before sliding off the bed and started to walk away from her friends with her arms wrapped around her waist. Artemis sat down on the bed with worried filled eyes. She has never seen Hope act like this at all but Althenea has and knew how to deal with it.

"Hope, stop putting your parents before you. You do this all the time. You need some medical help. What will they say when you come home and blind in an eye and scars from these injuries you still haven't explained to us how you even got." Althenea spoke while crossing her arms across her chest and her blue eyes firm. Hope sometimes needs some common sense knocked through that thick skull. Glinda always said she got that stubbornness from Elphaba and asked her to be the one to knock something into her daughter's head. Althenea took those words to heart and has prevented the green witch from doing some questionable things.

Hope stopped in front of the window and looked out to see that there wasn't a dark cloud in the sky. Her dark eyebrows drew together slightly that was highly suspicious because it was pouring when she got back to Shiz and before that. She had got questioned earlier if she did that to the weather but she didn't have that kind of power to do such a thing. The only person who actually had that kind of power was dead. They died while rotting away in the Southstairs. The injuries that mar her green flesh she didn't have a clue about that either.

"I don't know how I got them. The last thing I remember is talking to Miss Ivy and the next thing I knew I was outside with the rain pouring, I'm on the ground with the bo…" Hope trailed off when she remembered the book that her teacher gave her opened in front of her prone body. The raven haired beauty turned on her heels and walked towards her desk. She stopped in front of the desk where the book laid. Her stomach became very queasy at the mere sight of that thing. There was something wrong with it Hope knew that much but she was forced to read it and practice any magic that laid with in it. Her green fingers curled to the palms of her hands as she turned away from that thing that was making her feel disgusted.

"I did something with that book and now I'm covered in many wounds. I remember what page it was on." Hope said out loud before going back to the book and open it so they could see what spell she exactly cast and to see if there was a side effect that made different cuts appear on her body. Althenea and Artemis slowly started to walk over the hunched over green witch while listening the worn pages being rapidly flipped through. Althenea peered easily over her friend's shoulder while putting a hand on the same area. The blonde swore she felt Hope's body give a small shiver at her touch but she thought she was just making these things up. Artemis just stood next to Hope and waited until her friend was done looking for the right page.

"Here. This is the page it was on." Hope said as she tapped the left hand page while her eyes scanned the page to see what spell it was that she cast. Althenea and Artemis both peered at the place Hope pointed out but the two of them were confused. They couldn't make any sense out of the words that were before them at all. To them it was all gibberish. Hope's breathing started to become shall at what spell was before her. She backed away from the desk with her eyes as big as saucers.

"Sweet Oz, what did I do?" Hope asked quietly as she sunk down onto her bed and just stared ahead with tears in her eyes. Artemis and Althenea turned towards her still filled with confusion. What spell did Hope use that was making be filled with horror. They had no clue what kind of spell she did because they couldn't understand the langue at all. It seemed something that was not of this world.

"Hope, what did you do? We can't read this text at all." Althenea questioned as Hope began to tremble. The green witch snapped her eyes towards the two confused blondes. She didn't understand how they couldn't read it. She could read it just fine. Hope's eyebrows drew together at this. That couldn't be possible because there was only one kind of book that only two people in all of OZ could read and that was the Grimmerie. The only two people who could read it were her mother and her. There couldn't be another book out there just like that one. It seemed impossible. It was impossible because Hope remembered her mother telling her that the Grimmerie was one of kind. These thoughts were swirling around and around Hope's head slowly overwhelming the green woman.

"Hope." Althenea exclaimed when Hope's blue eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body softly hit the bed. She and Artemis abandoned the book to rush to the down witch to see what caused her to faint. Artemis bit her bottom when she watched Althenea get on the bed and put Hope's head against her chest while putting a pale hand on the green flesh.

"She feels warm, very warm actually but I don't think that caused her to faint. I don't like this at all. I'm going to have to contact her parents." Althenea whispered as she turned her gaze from the unconscious Hope to the other person in the room worried about Hope. Artemis's eyes widen at the thought Glinda the Good and Elphaba the Lionheart grace this room more importantly in front of her.

More importantly they will recognize her and tell Althenea and Hope who her parents are. Her heart started to pound at the thought of this and gave a nervous smile while slowly nodding her head in agreement. Althenea noticed this nervousness and her blue eyes soften. Artemis must being highly nervous at meeting some very important people and will now probably wonder if she was worthy of Hope's friendship.

"Don't worry, Elphaba and Glinda will love you." Althenea said with reassurance while biting back the other words that wanted to surface as well. She was going to add 'like Hope loves you.' but managed to swallow those words but it left a nasty taste in her mouth as she did that. Artemis just smiled and nodded her head. After that Althenea left Hope alone to send a message off to Elphaba and Glinda so they could get here as soon as they could. Artemis stayed behind and used a cold, wet clothe to keep Hope's temperature down just incase the green woman was going to break out in a fever.

XXX

Elphaba was standing in front of her open bedroom window with her arms crossed and her brown eyes staring at the starry night. While Glinda was putting Shell to bed she was sitting comfortably on their bed reading when an odd feeling overcame her. It was like a huge sadness mixed with pain. It was so overwhelming that Elphaba couldn't concentrate on her reading at all. So for the past fifteen minutes the green witch was standing in front of the window trying to think of where that feeling was coming from. Elphaba nearly jumped out of her skin when something wrapped around her waist. Her heart was still thumping in her chest when she heard her wife's giggles coming behind her.

"That's not funny. You nearly gave me a heart attack. I'm getting old so you shouldn't scare me like that." Elphaba said as she turned in Glinda's arms to see the blonde better. Glinda rolled her eyes at hearing the word 'old' coming from those luscious green lips again. She gently shoved her wife on the shoulder while Elphaba lips started to form a smile.

"You're in your 40's Elphie and the doctor keeps saying you as fit as an ox. So me scaring you won't make you kick the bucket any time soon." Glinda replied while taking some raven locks and started to twirl it around her finger. Elphaba chuckled and muttered consent at this before leaning down to capture her wife's pink lips. Glinda eagerly responded to this while wrapping her arms around the green neck. She groaned in disappointment when Elphaba broke the kiss too soon for her liking.

"How is Shell?" Elphaba asked quietly before backing away from Glinda and turned her eyes back onto the stars for some comfort as well. There was a soft sigh as Glinda wrapped an arm around her wife's body while moving closer to the green witch.

"He misses Hope a lot, Elphie. He has that little soldier clutched tightly in his hand as he fell asleep. You know how close they are." Glinda replied as she rubbed Elphaba's hip in a soothing way. Elphaba moved her up and down. That was true Hope and Shell were nearly inseparable and always got into mischief together. Shell has become less rambunctious and more quiet. Something that was not like him because Shell has inherited a lot of Glinda's personality so seeing him so sad was not of the norm.

"I know." Elphaba whispered as she turned her gaze to Glinda and exhaled heavily Glinda needed to know what feeling has her in it's grip. The blonde saw that look in the brown eyes and cocked her head to the side encouraging Elphaba to speak what was on her mind.

"I think something bad is going on by Hope. I have this overwhelming feeling in her heart of sadness and pain but I'm not sure." Elphaba confessed as tears pricked her eyes. She desperately wanted to get on her broom and fly all the way to Shiz to check up on Hope. Glinda looked quite shocked at hearing this but she wasn't going to write this off as her wife's imagination. Hope and Elphaba share a special connection and sometimes Elphaba could feel what their daughter was feeling at times just like Glinda could do with their rings but this was much strong then her's and Hope's. The blonde was going to open her mouth to speak her feelings about that when a hawk suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Denrei." Elphaba said out in shock at seeing the Hawk right in front of her. That must mean that either Hope or Althenea must have found out that she secretly sent the Hawk out after them to be a constant watcher on those two especially Hope. Denrei flapped his wings as he settled on the window ledge. He gave a respectful bow to the two witches before his amber eyes looked to the two of them.

"I got a message from Althenea to you both. Hope is hurt and needs the two of you before it is too late."

**There you go. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will see you guys in the next chapter. Now I'm going to hand in a job application and get some food in my stomach. Until then.**

**DWK**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of Hope's Destiny is up and ready to be read. It continues after Elphaba and Glinda got the letter. After that it will skip about 2 months into the school year where Hope is ready to do something she has been wanting to do for quite some time. Onward to the chapter. So read and enjoy. :)**

When Hope came to the first thing she heard were hush tones in front of her and to the side. A soft groan escaped her parched green lips making the whispering stop almost immediately. Hope's eyes squeezed tightly as before they slowly opened up to reveal her bright blue eyes to the people in this room. Hope saw two blurry figures standing in front of her bed so she squinted her eyes to see better. It didn't help much but the green woman could make out the people's colors. One had a golden blob on top of them and the person next to them was…Hope's eyes widen at the color. It wasn't possible. Hope felt her body begin to shake at the thought of who was here with her.

"Green." She whispered to herself as she slowly got up to get into a sitting position. What the hell where they doing here? As Hope sat up in her bed Elphaba and Glinda rushed to their daughter's side both their eyes reflected much relief. They were beside themselves with worry the second they got here and seeing those wounds on their daughter's flesh. They too were confused as to how those deep wounds got onto Hope's skin until Althenea showed them the spell book that Miss Ivy gave to Hope to study and the little details the blonde gave to them as well. The blonde didn't mention how Hope's eyes turned to a pitch black because Hope wouldn't appreciate it much plus if she thinks how Hope is going to react to this, Hope would be the one to show them. Glinda couldn't read the text at all but Elphaba could with much ease. Both were shocked at seeing a book that was just like the Grimmerie because they thought the Grimmerie was one of kind. Elphaba sensed something that wasn't right with the book and wanted to take it back with her to the palace to study. It seemed almost evil.

"Hope, my little one." Glinda said with a thick voice as she wrapped her arms her daughter's body and held her very tightly while trying to keep her tears at bay. Hope gave a painful squeak when her mom was pushing on her still hurting wounds but that didn't stop her from returning the hug. Even though it's only been a week it felt like a year for Hope and felt herself relax into her mom's warmth like nothing ever happened. Elphaba gently sat down on the opposite side of the bed with her brown eyes staring intensely at the cut that was on her daughter's face. It was just like Glinda's but Glinda didn't have a choice in losing her eye sight Hope does and by choosing not to get help Hope will be forgoing a good eye. It was on the list of many things they need to discuss.

"What are you two doing here?" Hope questioned even though she had a suspicion of why they were here. She was trying to keep her temper at bay because she didn't want to go over the deep end again and potentially hurt someone else.

"We got a letter and it was a good thing that we did." Elphaba answered as Glinda finally let go of Hope while discreetly wiping away her tears. Hope shot her eyes over to Althenea, not noticing that Artemis was not in the room, her eyes flashing black for a second. The blonde gulped hard at seeing this. She had a bad feeling that things were going to get bad really bad really quick. Althenea wasn't going to back down because of this she was going to stand by and believed she did the right thing. Elphaba and Glinda needed to know when Hope was not going to confide in them on what was going on.

"You sent the letter." Hope said in an eerily calm voice as she swung her feet out of her bed and got up forcing her parents to see that some of the bandages have soaked through with her blood. Hope need help. It was heart clenching for them especially Elphaba because there was a part of her that didn't want Hope to go to Shiz and found a reason to bring her back.

"Yes, I did." Althenea said firmly so not to show Hope that she was scared when she saw those gorgeous blue eyes disappear underneath that blackness and evil. Hope's hands curled into tight fists as she began to advance on her friend her black eyes boring menacingly into Althenea's widen blue ones. Elphaba and Glinda were hit with an enormous force of magic forcing Glinda off the bed because it was so powerful. She squeaked when her bottom hit the ground but bounced back quickly to see what was going on. Elphaba shot off the bed for she already sensed a darkness coming off her daughter and was going to stop her daughter from doing something she will regret.

"Hope, stop this." Elphaba shouted as she wrapped her arms around Hope's body and yanked her away from Althenea. The green witch lost her breath at seeing the black eyes connecting with her own before they went away a second later revealing terrified blue eyes. Hope began to tremble in fear of what she was going to do to Althenea and quickly buried her face into her mother's chest. She knew she needed help now. Elphaba quickly put her arms around her silently crying daughter and looked up to look to Glinda. Their eyes connected and both nodded their heads. They weren't going to go back to the palace any time soon. They were going to buy a house that was close to Shiz and live there so they could be close to Hope. Shell will love the idea because then he would be able to see Hope anytime he wanted instead of just when the breaks started. Hope found solace in her mother's arms and quickly went to sleep. Glinda and Elphaba stayed the night to watch over their daughter.

XXX

Two months have passed since that incident and in that time Elphaba, Glinda, and Shell found a home that was about nine miles from Shiz. Shell was very excited because he was close to his sister again and the second they got settled into the house he wanted to see Hope again. The two siblings were reunited on the grounds of Shiz with Hope giving him a big huge hug and tears running down her face. She really missed her little brother very much and couldn't wait to spend the whole day with him that day. He was shocked to see the scar on Hope's face and traced it while asking her how it happened.

Hope lied to him and said that she was clumsy and didn't see where she was going. Shell bought it and forgot about it for the rest of the day. Hope did get help for injuries after some persuasion from her parents thus saving her from total blindness but her eye would never be the same again. Hope was able to drop from the sorcery class after telling her parents that it was her teacher who gave her the book. Miss Ivy wasn't pleased at all at this and whispered something to herself when Hope walked away from her desk after telling her she dropped out. It made Elphaba and Glinda become highly suspicious about that and didn't want their daughter being influenced to do something that wasn't right. They said that they would teach Hope how to control her powers and use them for good.

Also from that time Hope found her feelings for Althenea grow as well because the blonde has helped her through her worst moods and Hope couldn't help but fall for her more but Hope found that she was staring to have feelings for Artemis as well. Artemis was sweet, kind, caring, funny and had some what of a short temper but Hope didn't seem to mind it because she herself has one as well. It put Hope in a dilemma because she didn't know how to chose and Hope went to Elphaba for advice on what to do. Elphaba was amused that Hope had fallen for two people and has charmed the two as well. She knew those feelings all too well but one of them was for Glinda and the other was for Fiyero but Elphaba realized that she really didn't like Fiyero in that way at all. Hope genuinely had feelings for both of the blondes. Elphaba said to her daughter 'follow your heart, that's the one thing that will never let you down.'. Hope took that advice and toiled over it for a week because she wanted to make sure she was picking the right person. She couldn't stand it anymore this torn feeling between two of her best friends anymore and knew that she had to pick one. After the week Hope knew who she wanted to be with.

It was an early Saturday morning and Hope was sitting on a bench, bent over slightly with her hands folded together in a nervous way. This was it. She was following what her heart desire and knew she had made the right chose. Hope sighed softly as she leaned back against the bench while putting her dark, thick locks up in a ponytail. She had asked the person to meet her down her to ask them out. Hope jumped slightly fifteen second later when someone pulled out her ponytail and her raven locks fell over her shoulder like a black water fall.

"You know that I like your hair down." Althenea said as she tossed the hair band behind her and walked around to get to sit next to Hope. The green woman chuckled softly as she ran a hand through her locks as her sparkling eyes watched her friend soon to be girlfriend sit down. Althenea sat very closely to her, they were so close that their hips touched, and rested against the back of the bench with a sigh. The blonde didn't feel or seem to notice Hope snaking an arm around her waist until her green hand rested on the pink dress that Althenea wore today. Hope couldn't help but agree with her mom's saying, 'Pink goes good with green.' When comfortable Althenea twisted her neck around until she could see Hope' face.

"So why did you want to meet me at this hour? It's the weekend. I thought you wanted to sleep in." Althenea said with a hint of teasing knowing that Hope was huge late sleeper if nobody bothered her. It must be serious if Hope was up and about so early in the morning. The green gave a nervous smile and grabbed the hip tighter as she felt her nerves take over. The urge to use magic was strong and welling up inside of her because before she would use magic to calm herself down but since she stopped all together it has been a hard two months. Her parents said that she might go through a major withdrawal because of her quitting magic cold turkey but Hope didn't feel anything so far but she was on the alert just incase.

Hope twisted her upper body so she could face Althenea properly and exhale sharply. Her stomach was like butterflies that had too much caffeine, Hope knew now not to have four cups of coffee, and were bouncing off the walls of her stomach.

"Ally, I asked you here so I can ask you a very important question." Hope said seriously as her grip on the blonde's hip tightened more as her hand started to shake a bit. It was there did Althenea realize how close they were and how there was a difference in Hope's eyes. The one that had the scar over it was a little cloudy compared to the brightness of the one that wasn't marred by the old wound. She could smell the clove oil Hope put on this morning so she breathed it in heavier to get more of it. She could feel the heat radiating off of Hope's body and Althenea realized that she was breathing heavier then before. The blonde knew that she could put distance between themselves without being seen and that would most defiantly hurt Hope.

"What did you want to ask me?" Althenea questioned as she kept her voice even and calm despite the swirling storm of emotions inside of her. Hope gave a nervous smile and tried to calm herself down. It seemed much so hard to ask such a simple question. She bit her bottom lip before swallowing hard. This was it. She was about to take the plunge and ask Althenea to be her girlfriend.

"Ally, will you go out with me more then a friend? I've liked you so much for so long and you said I kissed you. I don't remember it but I trust you. I know I screwed up with the magic and everything. I meant it when I said that it's not worth it if I lose you. Ally, if you say you will got out on a date with me you will make the happiest person in all of…mmph.."

Hope's little speech was cut off when pink lips covered her green ones. Hope didn't have a lot of time to register the fact that Althenea was kissing her because as soon as it happened the kiss went away. Hope looked to the blonde with raised eyebrows because she wanted a verbal response. Althenea saw this and smiled greatly.

"I do, Hope." Althenea whispered while she saw tears come into the blue eyes at this. Hope gave a watery laugh. This was the happiest moment in her life because she will finally be with what her heart desires. Hope's lips split into a wide grin while she never let go of Althenea's hip. This was a happy moment for Hope and she wanted to cherish it for the rest of her life. The green witch leaned closer to Althenea and closer while thinking this time she won't forget this kiss this time. The blonde sighed softly while feeling warm, green lips cover her own while one of her hands delicately landed on Hope's right hip. The two new found lovers shared their first kiss under the approval of the sun's warm rays. Somebody also saw this kiss and didn't approve. The stick in their hand snapped in two as the two oblivious lovers kissed on.

**insert dramatic music. Haha...who is the mysterious figure watching the two kiss? Who knows? that will be revealed later on in the story. But for right now that will remain a mystery until the time is right. So um...yeah that's it for this chapter and I will see you guys in the next one. Until then.**

**DWK  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I finally sat down and wrote down another chapter of Hope's destiny. I feel accomplished now. Now this chapter is about a month after Ally said yes to Hope asking her out and being girlfriends. In this chapter Hope is practicing on controlling her magic with Glinda and it goes a little array but something helps Hope out. You will have to read on for what that is. There is some Gelphie goodness as well. I couldn't leave those two out of this chapter. Anyways, read and enjoy. :)**

"Concentrate Hope, don't lose focus. Remember you are in control." Glinda said in a calm voice as she stood behind Hope while her daughter tried to simple levitate spell. It was the basics but it would teach Hope all about control of her magic while never letting it get a hold of her again. The green witch exhaled sharply while keeping focus on the sandwich that was on the table in front of her. It was the safest thing just incase the sandwich exploded. Hope being Glinda's daughter that was a strong possibility that it would happen. Hope felt the magic building up in her rapidly as it wanted to take her into its grips again so Hope started to beat it back down while trying to make the sandwich levitate.

"Ah, that's it Hope." Glinda praised proudly when she saw the sandwich lift off the plate that it was resting on. It looked like Hope was making some fine progress after just a month of practice. It wasn't until the blonde noticed that the sandwich started to shake to a high degree as was her daughter. Glinda became alarmed when the shaking increased and Hope fell to her knees. She called out to her daughter as she rushed to her side to put an end to this. Just as Glinda put her hands on Hope's shoulders the magic that has been growing pushed her away. Glinda gave a yell in surprise as she flew across the room and landed on the couch.

"Oomph" The Good Witch grunted at the soft blow while the couch skid across the floor and hit the wall. Blood started to drip onto the floor while green hands gripped it as Hope tried to regain control again. Glinda was slow to get up from the couch because that throw aggravated her knee injury but that was ok because the door to the study busted open. Elphaba came running in with Althenea right behind her. They were in the kitchen with Shell making dinner when both Elphaba and Althenea sensed the huge surge of magic from the study. Elphaba had Shell stay where he was because would be put in a lot of danger if Hope's magic went haywire again. Hope wouldn't forgive herself if she ever harmed Shell in this state.

"Hope!" Althenea shouted when she immediately saw her girlfriend in her condition. Elphaba gasped when the blonde started to run towards Hope and tried to reach out to her to stop her from going to Hope so she wouldn't be harm but Althenea was too quick and Elphaba grabbed nothing but air. Althenea quickly knelt down in front of her shaking girlfriend and put her hands on the shoulders but she didn't get tossed like Glinda did.

"Hope" The blonde whispered gently as she squeezed the shoulders in a soft way. Hope grunted as she lifted her head up to reveal that her eyes were constantly flickering back and forth. Blue to black, blue to black…one which would soon have place over Hope's psyche.

"Ally, what the hell? You have to get away. I can't harm you." Hope struggled to say while trying to keep her magic from taking control which was getting harder and harder the longer it continued to pound her defenses. It was like a battering ram ramming only mere inches of wood and it was splintering badly. Althenea shook her head while tucking some dark locks behind a green ear.

"I know you won't harm me." The blonde whispered tenderly as she kept her eyes connected with Hope's changing ones. Glinda held up a hand to stop her wife from breaking this up. Elphaba grunted in disproval at this because she wanted to stop this before someone got hurt. She crossed her arms while feeling like she was forced to sit and twiddle her thumbs. Glinda ignored her obvious annoyed wife and continued to watch the interaction between Hope and Althenea. She wanted to see if Althenea was able to bring Hope back away from the hands of the darker magic that resided in her daughter.

"I am. I always harm somebody close to me." Hope said in a ragged voice as her shaking increased and blood started to leak out of her nose some more. Althenea ignored that warning and scooted closer to her girlfriend. She wasn't going to give up when she knew somewhere in her heart that she can help Hope out. Before the blonde could say anything like that Hope shouted out in great pain and doubled over while clutching her stomach. The magic was getting stronger and winning. Her defenses were wearing thin.

"I'm not going to leave you because…because…I love you, Hope. I'm going to stay by your side no matter what." Althenea said in a quiet voice as she got even closer to her girlfriend. Hope's eyes widen at hearing that and her breath got caught in her throat. Althenea loves her. The dark magic suddenly went away at those three words. Just as that happened the world went black. The blonde gave a shocked gasp when Hope suddenly went limp and started to go towards the ground. She quickly reached out and caught Hope's body before it could be hurt in the fall.

"It's ok, I got you." Althenea whispered as she kissed the top of her girlfriend's head while Hope's parents rushed over to them to help out. The blonde held tightly onto Hope and vowed to always be by Hope's side no matter what. She loved this woman in her arms and nothing was going to stop her.

XXX

"Elphie, would you stop pacing about. You are going to wear a hole in the floor and you are making me dizzy. We knew that Hope was going to have these brief lapse of control" Glinda said with slight annoyance while she was stretched out in their bed while pouring some kind of clear liquid into her palm. Elphaba stopped her pacing in front of the window and looked to her wife with deep thoughts reflected in her brown eyes. She knew that but it was still tough to watch when it happened. Her eyes soften next at seeing her wife putting that liquid on her knee and slowly began to rub it in. Glinda's knee was bothering her.

"I know. It's just hard to stand by and watch it, Glin." Elphaba replied as she made her way to the bed and slid onto it until she was by the bad knee. The raven haired beauty placed her green hands on the moving white ones. Blue met brown and Elphaba silently told Glinda to let her do it. The Good Witch smiled and removed her hands from her knee. The green lips curved up into a grin at this as the hands slowly began to massage the bad knee. Elphaba loved doing this because she wanted to make Glinda feel good all the time.

"I know Elphie but we can't be there to hold her hand all the time. There is going to be one point in time where we won't be there when this happens. She going to have to learn to fight it on her own when the occasion arises." Glinda responded back as gently as she could because she knew how protective Elphaba is of their daughter. This was something that her green wife didn't want to hear all the time. Elphaba mutely nodded her head as she moved her thumbs around in circles on the creamy flesh. It was hard for her to let go of Hope and let her daughter live her own life. It was something she was going to struggle but she had Glinda here to give her some sense now and again when she needed it. Glinda didn't need to see Elphaba's eyes to see the swirling emotions that were floating around in that head of her wife's. After spending some many years with the green witch Glinda could sense what her wife was feeling at times as could Elphaba with her. It came in handy sometimes when Elphaba didn't want to talk about something that was bothering her.

"Elphie, come here." Glinda whispered as she reached down and grabbed the working hands then gave a tug. Elphaba smiled at this as Glinda pulled her up until her body covered the blonde's. Glinda gave a bright smile as she ran a couple of fingers through the raven locks before moving her hand down the emerald flesh and cupped behind the green neck. She pushed gently until pink lips met green ones. Elphaba's hand became entangled in the golden lock as she deepened the kiss. Glinda moaned softly when she felt a hot tongue invade her mouth and Elphaba used her other hand to place it on her breast. Their mouths moved in a passionate dance of love and lust as Elphaba started to massage the clothed breast. When air was a factor for the both of them the two broke apart. Glinda licked her puffy pink lips with a giggle and her eyes sparkling with love for the person above her.

"I love you, Elphie." Glinda said with a smile as Elphaba's face broke out into one as well at hearing that. She will never get tired of hearing that.

"I love you too Glin, always." Elphaba replied before lowering her head again and pressing her lips against her wife's. Glinda closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Elphaba's body. As the two did that in their bedroom Hope was coming to in her own room.

The green witch gave a groan as her eyes fluttered open. She hissed at having her eyes exposed to the brightness in her room but that light quickly dimmed down as the raven haired beauty felt dip in her bed. Hope gave a jump when something cool press against her parched lips.

"Drink Hope. It's just water." Althenea whispered as she watched Hope open her mouth to take in the water. She gave a whisper of a smile at this and carefully poured in the water. Hope greedily drank what, to her, was the coolest water she has ever drank in her life. She whimpered when that wonderful drink was taken away from her. She felt so thirsty and wanted to drink an entire lake to quench that thirst. Althenea gently shushed her and placed the cup of water on the table.

"You know you can't drink too much water after those battles with your magic." The blonde said quietly as she returned her gaze back onto her girlfriend. Hope licked her lips while nodding her yes. She remembered all too well at doing that one time. It wasn't pleasant to say the least.

"Ally, I don't know what happened. I was doing fine and…ow!" Hope cried out in pain when her bad shoulder suddenly started to throb in pain. The green witch clutched her shoulder and whimpered in pain. This was also a side effect of those battles. Althenea made a soft noise with her nose and held out a white pill in the middle of her palm. She knew how it went and was prepared. Hope grunted a thanks and quickly grabbed for the pill. She popped it in her mouth and took it dry. It took a couple of minutes for the pain to go away before Hope could be good again. When that happen the raven haired beauty exhaled softly and looked to her girlfriend.

"Thanks." She whispered with a crooked smile. Althenea giggled and ruffled up Hope's hair. Hope growled softly and put her hair back in place. She didn't like people messing with her hair. The blonde's blue eyes twinkled at this while she tried to suppress. a smile. She thought Hope looked cute when the green witch was annoyed.

"I'm your girlfriend, Hope. I don't need the thanks I just want you to be all right." Althenea said while moving closer to Hope. The green witch felt a grin tug at her lips at this and seeing the blonde getting close to her.

"I am thanks to you." Hope paused for she remembered how Althenea said that she loved her. She hoped that Althenea didn't just say it in the heat of moment. "Did you mean what you said to me before?"

Althenea wasn't surprised at Hope brining it up. The green witch was always serious about her emotions and to be hearing about love that was no exception. The blonde knew that she loved Hope dearly as Hope did to her. That's why she banked on saying those three words in hope that it would stir something within the green witch and force the dark magic away again.

"I did mean it, Hope. I love you." Althenea responded with a nervous twitch of the hand. Hope felt tears sting at her eyes at hearing that. She never knew how powerful those words were until now. The green witch leaned over and wrapped her arms around Althenea's body then pulled the blonde closer to her.

"I love you too, Ally." Hope whispered while gently caressing a cheek while looking deeply into the blue eyes. Althenea gave a smile and turned her head towards the green hand. Hope inhaled sharply when the lips lightly kissed the palm of her hand. The green witch then cupped the blonde's face and leaned in until their lips met. A spark ran through them at this touch. Suddenly the kiss be came urgent and deeper. The two lovers fell onto the bed and the moon and the stars were the only witness to what happened in that room that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter of Hope's Destiny and please don't hate me for it especially the ending. It may be what you think it is but it's not. What happens at the end will be explained later on in the story. But I'm am going to give a warning for implied rape just incase. So if it is a trigger for anybody I suggest you don't read it at all. Ok, I will stop talking and let you guys read on. So enjoy. :)**

"_Hope! Look out!!"_

Hope gave a loud grunt and shifted her head sharply to the right while her jaw was clenched tightly. She was dreaming of a most horrific thing and she couldn't stop it from playing in her mind.

"_Ally! Don't do it. Ally!! _

There was a loud gun shot that went off in the dream. Hope's chest was going up and down rapidly as sweat ran down her face. She couldn't stop it! She wanted this horrible nightmare to end, but it wouldn't.

"_Ally! NO!"_

The raven haired beauty woke with a gasp and quickly sat up looking like a green blur. Hope clutched the sheets to her naked body as her blue eyes darted around the darkened room as though she was looking for the things from her nightmare to pop out of the shadows. When that didn't happen Hope's breathing slowed down a bit, but her body didn't stop trembling. That dream, no, nightmare felt so real; like it was actually happening to her. The green witch cast a glance to her lover to see if she was still there, and she sighed with much relief at seeing Althenea sleeping gently. Hope felt tears sting her eyes while watching the blonde's chest rise up and down in a steady rhythm.

"I don't know what I would if I lost you, Ally." Hope whispered as she leaned over and pressed her green lips against her girlfriend's temple. She whispered her love for her against the warm skin before slipping out of bed and heading toward the bathroom. The raven haired beauty knew she couldn't get a wink of sleep after what she just dreamed about.

Twenty minutes later, Hope was dressed in simple black pants and a black long sleeved button up t-shirt. She was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of steaming coffee resting in between her hands. She stared blankly at the brown murkiness in front of her. She was hoping that somehow her dreams would drown in its depths. Hope sighed softly when they didn't and she decided to actually drink the coffee instead of looking at it. As she did that Hope sensed an aura stepping into the kitchen.

"You are up very early, Hope."

Hope sighed softly, putting the cup down while the person, who just came in, sat down in the chair next to her. The green witch was still unsettled by her dream so she jumped and almost spilled her coffee when the person put a hand on her shoulder. She softly cursed when some of the hot liquid spilled on to her hand (the one that was holding the coffee) and in turn, forced her to let go off the cup.

"Ow!" Hope cried out in pain when the mug hit the table, broke into several pieces, and spilled the very hot coffee all over the place, including her lap and her other hand which was resting on the table. Glinda stared to apologize immensely for startling her and she tried to help out, but Hope waved her off with a grunt. The Good Witch backed off with her eyes trained on her daughter. She didn't mean to scare Hope, but now that the blonde thought about it, Hope didn't scare easily unless something very heavy was on her mind. The green witch picked up the broken mug and tossed it into the trash, then she used a cloth to wipe up the spilled coffee.

"Ow! Sweet Oz, I made the coffee too hot." Hope said while cradling her more burnt hand to her chest. Glinda couldn't stand seeing her daughter suffer any more, so she decided to help out despite Hope her not wanting to.

"Here, let me finish up while you sit down. I'll be done in a minute and then I can help out with your hand." Glinda ordered in a tone that left no room for arguing. Hope looked at her mother, seeing the concern and love pouring out of those bright blue eyes. She knew her mom was right. With a sigh of defeat the green witch handed her mom the wet cloth and took a seat again. Glinda gave a victory smile and finished what her daughter started. Hope stared at her mom for a little bit but her dream still weighed heavily on her mind. She looked away within a couple of seconds with tears in her eyes. Glinda didn't notice what happened until she was done wiping up the counter and looked up to see her daughter having her head hanging low. Glinda abandoned cleaning and tossed the cloth into the sink while making her way to Hope. She knew that there was a reason Hope was up so early. It was so unlike the green witch to be up before the crack of dawn. It is common for Glinda because she was an early riser.

"Hope, my little one, what has caused you to be up so early? Don't say nothing because I know that isn't true." Glinda said in a soft, motherly tone, trying to get Hope to open up to her. Using Hope's nickname was always the icing on the cake. She heard Hope inhale softly when she heard the nickname her parents used on her. Her burned hand flexed. The green witch looked upward with tears streaming down her face. The Good Witch lost her breath at seeing such sadness and anguish in those blue eyes that matched her own. What caused these emotions to be on her daughter's face?

"I had a nightmare, though it felt so real! I was at the palace and I had a gun pointed at me by some guy in dark clothing. Ally came out of the palace and saw what was happening. She started to run towards me but I couldn't do anything because the gun was pointed at my chest and he threatened to shoot. I tried to tell her to stay away but she kept running towards us. He must have seen something on my face and turned the gun on her. I couldn't do anything! I was paralyzed with fear. He shot her. She fell down and never got up. I woke up after that. It just felt so real mom and…and…I have this weird feeling that it's going to happen." Hope managed to tell Glinda what the nightmare was about in a very thick voice. Her fear of this nightmare happening was really apparent in her voice. Glinda didn't hesitate at all as she wrapped her arms around Hope's body and held her daughter close. Hope felt like she was a young child again and she buried her face into her mom's chest to cry out her tears. Glinda whispered comforting words to her daughter while running her fingers through the raven locks all the while thinking that maybe Hope had seen a vision instead of a dream. She wouldn't pass it off as a dream because of Elphaba's gift of foresight, and sometimes they came to her as a dream. She would discuss this with Elphaba when Hope and Althenea went back to Shiz tomorrow.

XXX

"Hope, will you please tell me what's on your mind? You've been quiet the whole ride back from your parents'. You barely said goodbye to Shell. That alone told me something was up." Althenea questioned (almost grilled) Hope. She was she talking to her girlfriend's back as Hope was using her key to get into her dorm room. The green witch stayed silent as she twisted her key to the right and opened the door. She started to put a foot into her dorm, not noticing Artemis scurrying about in their room quickly putting something away; when something tugged her back sharply. Hope was forced to turn around to see fire filled dark blue eyes.

"Hope, damn it, speak to me! I know something is bothering you and you are not even going to tell me. I'm your girlfriend for a reason!" Althenea said heatedly as she forcefully pushed Hope's hand back into her body. The green witch didn't have the will to tell the blonde what she saw last night. Even if she could her voice would die out before she could formulate the words. Hope just looked away with a sharp sigh. It was a movement that set off Althenea. After what had happened between them last night she thought Hope would be more open, but for some reason Hope went farther into herself.

"You know what? Fine, don't talk to me. Be stubborn as usual. When you have your next magical meltdown don't come to me!" Althenea snapped, so harshly that Hope almost recoiled at the venom in the blonde's voice. Yet she did nothing when Althenea started to walk away from her and she didn't look back though both of her hands curled up into very tight fists. When the blonde was out of her sight Hope went inside of her room and closed the door behind her. After that she leaned against the door and sighed heavily. When she breathed in again Hope smelt something that wasn't apart of the natural smell of her room but it quickly went away so Hope thought nothing of it.

"It's for the best Hope. She will be safe now." The raven haired beauty whispered to herself as she tried to convince herself that she did the right thing. It wasn't a break up or anything, but if she kept on being this way then maybe Althenea would break up with her and in turn save herself from getting shot.

"Rough day in the love department?" Artemis spoke up from her bed. Hope looked up from position to only have her eyes widen at what position her roommate was in and what she was wearing. Artemis was wearing a pink v-neck shirt that really showed off her bosom if Artemis was in the right position and the brunette was in the right position. The blonde was resting the long way across her bed and her hands were supporting her face with her chest in perfect sight for Hope. The green witch gulped as her eyes couldn't stop staring at her friend's chest. She has never seen Artemis dress so promiscuous before and dare she say it, it was turning her on just a little bit. Hope could feel her face get warmer and no doubt her skin was turning a much darker green.

"Yeah, just a little bit." Hope managed to string together a sentence. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and leaned forward just a bit because she swore that if she did she could see more of the blonde's chest. Artemis gave a hidden smirk. It looked like the plan was going well. She knew that somewhere in the green witch there was a hidden attraction for her that Hope had buried when she became girlfriend to Althenea. It just needed to be coaxed out of her for this to work.

"You look a little flushed Hope. Do you want me to get you a glass of water?" Artemis asked innocently as she slowly sat up so to keep Hope interested in her. Blue eyes eagerly followed the blonde up into the sitting position. Something in the back of the green witch's mind was screaming at her that something was off with this, but her mind was now very foggy for some reason and couldn't tell really anything.

"I, uh, am feeling a little warm. I think a cool glass of water will help me quench it." Hope finally spoke up while finally meeting Artemis's gaze. The two smiled at each other before the green witch took a step towards the bathroom to get that drink of water but Artemis leapt to her feet at this sudden movement.

"Let me Hope, you must be tired after that ride from your parents. Have a seat on my bed while I get it. It is closer then your bed." Artemis said as she quickly walked towards the bathroom. Hope walked to the blonde's bed and sat down as her eyes were trained on the open door. Nothing still seemed to register that something was off in this situation.

While Hope waited Artemis was busy filling a cup full of cold water. She was humming softly and turned off the faucet when the cup was filled with water. When she was done with that she set the cup down on the sink and opened up the cabinet. Her eyes scanned it quickly before giving off a soft "Ah hah!" as she grabbed for a small potion bottle. Artemis held the bottle up to the light and shook the clear liquid inside of it.

"Perfect, and she won't know it either." Artemis whispered to herself triumphantly as she uncorked the bottle and poured in the liquid. The plan was going very smoothly. Hope won't know what hit her at all and even if she did she would be too late. When she was done pouring the liquid she put the empty bottle into the garbage pail that was near her and walked out of the room. She would dispose of the evidence later now was the time to put everything together. Hope's skin seemed to have returned to its normal color when she returned with the glass of water. Artemis was a bit disappointed that it happened because she thought Hope looked very sexy when her skin would go a deep green. It seemed to have come back when she stood in front of the green witch giving her a perfect view of chest again.

"Here you go, Hope." Artemis said with a smile as she handed Hope the glass of water. Hope thanked her quietly and smelled that strange smell again. It seemed stronger now. The green witch didn't think anything of it as she brought the cup to her lips. She missed the glint in Artemis's eyes as she drank the cool water. The potion that Artemis slipped in went in unnoticed. Suddenly the glass slip through the green fingers and fell to the ground smashing the second it hit the floor. Hope started to breathe heavily as the potion immediately started to work on her.

"What-What did you do?" Hope asked in an accusatory tone as the world started to spin around her. Artemis didn't say anything as she watched Hope fall back onto her bed with her green eyelids slowly closing. The green witch fought hard to fight the potion that was quickly working through her body, but it was too strong for her. Hope was forced to watch Artemis slowly get onto the bed with that gleam still in her eyes. The green witch felt disgusted when the blonde straddled her hips and started to lean downward until there faces were mere inches apart.

"Just something that will help you later. Too bad you won't remember anything when you wake up." Artemis whispered before bringing their lips together. Hope tried to move her head away because of her love for Althenea was greater then lust, but the blonde grabbed hold of her chin in a rough manner and kept her there.

'_Ally, I love you'_

That was Hope's last thought before the world went black.

**Like I've said in the beginning it's not what it seems and if anybody can figure it out then you are really good at guessing. So, I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then. **

**DWK  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so chapter 10 of 'Hope's Destiny' is up. It's the day after Artemis slipped that potion to Hope and you guys will see what it's effects are. It's effects will be a long termed one and you guys will see it through out the story a lot. The reason for it will be explained later on in the story and why Artemis did what she did. So I won't keep you guys any longer and enjoy reading this chapter. :)**

"Ally, Ally please wait." Hope called out desperately as she used her longs legs to keep in stride with Althenea's fast pace. The blonde chose to ignore Hope's calling because she was still mad at the green witch. All Althenea wanted was to get into the cafeteria where she could lose Hope. Hope ignored the stinging in her heart from the frigidness she was getting from her girlfriend. She couldn't understand why the blonde was acting so distant toward her. Hope saw the opportunity to stop Althenea from getting to far ahead of her when the blonde had to stop and pull open the door to get into the cafeteria.

"Ally," Hope hissed as one of her green hands encircled a pale, slim wrist and pulled hard. With the momentum from the pull Althenea whipped her hand around so fast that Hope didn't know what happened until her right cheek was a deep green and pain radiating off of the green, swollen flesh. Even though Hope was hit with a brutal force she didn't let go of her girlfriend. Shocked blue eyes connected with dark, angry ones. Hope didn't understand what she did to make Althenea so mad. Try all she might the raven haired beauty couldn't remember a damn thing all day yesterday.

"What did I do?" Hope questioned her heatedly as she pulled a struggling Althenea away from the door—where people could see them—to a more secluded area where they could talk in private. Anger coursed even faster through Althenea's body at hearing this. Hope had already forgotten why she was so angry at her in the first place. The blonde shook her head and turned away, keeping silent. Hope pushed back tears and sniffled softly. She didn't like that her lover wasn't speaking to her, especially since she couldn't remember what the problem was. Althenea scoffed softly and turned her eyes back on her girlfriend. She started to open her mouth when she caught something glimmering in those crystal blue eyes. The blonde stared harder and was shocked to see genuine confusion in those eyes. Hope really had no clue what she did last night. How could that be?

Unless…Althenea put a finger to her pink lips and thought about it. Hope was wondering what Althenea was doing it but kept silent; because, maybe, her girlfriend knew what was going on. She didn't. A light bulb went off in Althenea's head at why Hope couldn't remember anything, but that would involve some serious magic or a major potion. The question was who would want to do this to Hope. Elphaba and Glinda must be informed if Hope confirmed her suspicions.

"Hope, what was the last thing you remember?" Althenea questioned quietly while guiding Hope deeper into the shadows when she saw Miss Ivy and Artemis walking by them. She didn't want anybody, especially those two, seeing them talking. Hope scratched the top of her head as she thought about it. Her bottom lip was bitten gently as her dark eyebrows drew together in deep thought. Althenea waited on bated breath as Hope's eyes connected to her and those kissable green lips opened up.

"Making love to you then after that…it's, like, really blurry. I can't remember anything yesterday." Hope confessed as to what the last thing she remembered. Blue eyes widen at hearing that. Somebody has messed with Hope yesterday after she had left the green witch. Hope gave a yelp when Althenea grabbed her hand and yanked her away from their hiding place then down the hall away from the cafeteria. Hope tried to get the blonde to tell her what she thought about this but each time that happened Althenea shushed her. So the raven haired beauty just gave up and let her girlfriend drag her back to her dorm. Althenea magically opened the door and pushed Hope in.

"Hey!" Hope gave a shout at this sudden push and stumbled to the ground. She landed awkwardly on her right wrist and she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from yelling out in pain. Althenea closed the door and made sure it was locked so no one could interrupt them. While she did that Hope got into a sitting position and gingerly held onto her now throbbing wrist. Hope knew that her girlfriend didn't mean to bring her harm. She was just caught off guard with the sudden authoritative role Althenea took on and Hope found herself liking it a lot. The green witch silently wished Althenea would do it more often now.

"Now what I've been thinking is that…oh, sweet Oz Hope, did I hurt you?" Althenea questioned with worry when she turned around and saw Hope wince when the green witch tried to move her right wrist. The blonde quickly got down on her knees and held out a hand so Hope would hand her the injured wrist so she could see how bad the injury was.

"It's fine, Ally. I wasn't paying attention." Hope reassured as she put her wrist into the waiting hand to humor her girlfriend. She hissed in pain when Althenea barely put any pressure on it when the blonde used her fingers to test the tenderness. Althenea knew that Hope was lying and twisted her lips at this while sighing softly. She wasn't going to say anything because she didn't want to get into an argument not after what she had just figure out.

"Come on, Hope." Althenea whispered gently as she helped Hope into a standing position and guided her over to her bed. Before Althenea could look for bandages to wrap up Hope's wrist she was suddenly tugged onto the green witch's lap and before she knew what hit her green lips connected to her pink ones in a soft kiss. Althenea felt her heart speed up at this mere touch and her eyes slowly begin to close the longer the two kissed. Hope wrapped her right arm around her girlfriend's waist while her left hand cupped a pale cheek. One of Althenea's hands immediately got entangled into those thick, dark locks just as their lips began to move harder, faster and more passionate. As the kisses became deeper and less hurried Hope shifted Althenea until the blonde was lying down on her bed and she was top of the blonde. Hope's right hand slowly started to make its way down her girlfriend's body while slowly taking in the blonde's natural curves.

The green witch purred softly when her hand just went up and over Althenea's right breast then the flat plane of the blonde's stomach. Althenea's mind completely forgot what she was supposed to do, especially when Hope left her lips and moved down to her creamy colored neck. Althenea gave a gasp mixed with a moan when Hope lightly began to suckle on her racing pulse point and the descending green hand disappeared beneath her light pink dress she had on. Hope's hand would have found its target hadn't she bent her wrist forcing a loud wince escape her lips. At that sound the Althenea was snapped out of her haze of desire, lust, and love. Hope gave a groan of disappointment when the blonde gently pushed her off and back onto the bed.

"That needs to be wrapped." Althenea whispered as she played with some of Hope's dark locks while looking into the soft crystal blue eyes. The green witch nodded her head in understanding before leaning over and gently kissing Althenea on the lips.

"I love you, Ally." Hope whispered as she nuzzled Althenea's nose while the blonde returned the gesture with a grin on her face.

"I love you too, Hope." Althenea replied before getting up off the bed and made her way towards the bathroom. She could feel Hope's eyes watching her the whole way while she did this. She hoped that either Hope or Artemis kept it well stocked just incase something like this happened. Althenea was humming a tune as she opened the cabinet door and scanned the items that were in front of her. The blonde made a soft 'ah hah' when she found a roll of bandage two rows up. She grabbed for it then closed the door. Althenea was about to leave when something gave a glint in the garbage pail next to the sink.

"What in Oz?" Althenea wondered aloud as she bent over and retrieved the item from the garbage. Blonde eyebrows drew together when her fingers felt something smooth and cool. She pulled it out and gave a shocked gasp when she saw that she retrieved a small potion bottle from the garbage pail.

"No." Althenea whispered as she leaned to the right to see Hope lying on her back staring at the ceiling. Somebody must have slipped Hope something that was in this potion bottle. What was it and who was it from? The first person who jumped to Althenea's mind was Artemis, because she was the only other person who could have access to this room and she is an accomplished potion maker as well. She could easily slip something undetected to Hope because of that and because Hope trusts her a lot. She wouldn't know what Artemis did until it was too late. Althenea walked out of the bathroom still looking at the bottle while thinking why Artemis would do such a thing. Both hearing the blonde and sensing her aura Hope sat up with a smile but it quickly faded away at the look on her girlfriend's face.

"Ally, what is it?"

Althenea stopped in front of the bed and held out the empty bottle with a grim expression. Hope's eyes widened slightly at seeing the potion bottle that was being dangled in front of her. She crawled over towards the blonde and snatched the bottle out of the pale hand.

"I think Artemis slipped you something yesterday. For what reason and the purpose of the potion I don't know." Althenea told Hope her suspicion. Hope sharply looked to her at this accusation but the gaze softened as Hope felt tears sting at her eyes. The evidence was staring right in front of her. Her friend betrayed her somehow and it hurt a lot. Hope waved off affection when Althenea tried to go to her. She needed to actually process what Artemis did to her. It was so shocking.

"Can you contact my parents? They can easily identify any type of potion." Hope said softly as she swallowed hard while clutching the bottle tightly in her grip. Althenea nodded and really wished she could comfort her lover but the look on Hope's face told her not to. Hope needed alone time to think this whole thing out. The blonde went to the window and opened it. She put her fingers to her lips and gave a sharp whistle. Seconds later a hawk's cry came then a deep brown colored hawk soon landed on the window sill and its amber eyes looked up to Althenea.

"I need you to get a message to Elphaba and Glinda as fast as you can. It concerns Hope." Althenea said to the Animal. The Hawk nodded its head in understanding and waited as Althenea rapidly looked for some pen and some paper to write the note. Althenea felt much relief when she very quickly found some and started to write the note as fast as she could. As the blonde did that Hope felt something weird going on with her body. It was like something heavy has settled in the pit of her stomach. Hope gave a groan as she clutched her stomach. It felt like it was going to come up soon. The scratching of the pen stopped when that sickly moan hit Althenea's ears. The blonde twisted her back and grew alarmed at seeing Hope's green skin such a pale green. It didn't seem natural at all.

"Hope, honey, what's wrong?" Althenea questioned with much worry as she pushed herself out of the chair and made her way toward her suffering girlfriend. She was confused when Hope held up a hand to keep her from coming any closer.

"Ah…don't come…any closer…I feel…l-like…my..my..magic is…is going to…explode from…me" Hope had such a difficult time getting that sentence out of her as she doubled over in pain. Her head felt like it was splitting in two and her stomach was shooting in pain. Althenea lost her breath at seeing Hope's body suddenly glow black then Hope screaming out in pain.

"Ally, make it stop it hurts too much!" Hope begged to her girlfriend as she looked to her with pleading eyes. Althenea began to tremble at seeing black eyes not the normal blue ones. The magic was taking over. Althenea ran back to the note and scribbled as fast as she could what was going on.

"Here. Please hurry." Althenea begged the Hawk as she held out the note. Elphaba and Glinda really needed to get this. This was very serious. The Hawk snatched the note from her fingers with its beak and ruffled its feathers before taking flight. Althenea then turned her attention back over to Hope. She gasped in horror when Hope was now on the floor curled up in a ball.

"Ally, Ally make it stop. I can't control it anymore." Hope whispered with much strain she was barely holding back the magic that wanted its release. In a couple more seconds the magic would have complete control over her and it might seriously harm Althenea.

"Run." Hope said out loud. She didn't want to harm her lover. She would never forgive herself if she did. Althenea ignored that order and made her way over her suffering lover. She knelt down next to Hope and gently rolled her on her back. Tears were streaming down Hope's face as the pit black eyes stared at Althenea.

"I told you to run, you idiot." Hope said before screaming in pain again as another painful tremor ripped through her body. Althenea shook her head no and gently cupped the green cheeks while gazing lovely down at Hope.

"I never will. I will always be by your side. I love you Hope." Althenea replied as she wiped away the tears from the green skin with the pad of her thumb. Hope was about to reply back with an 'I love you' but Althenea bent over and brought their lips together while wrapping her arms around Hope to surround her with love. The pain and the suffering instantly went away at that touch. Hope tried to kiss back but the exertion was too much. She fainted in her lover's arms.

**Oh such a horrible way to end this chapter isn't it. In the next chapter you guys will see what Elphaba and Glinda want to do with Hope's magic and you will see that this talk has been going on since Glinda has come back from the dead. So I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then.**

**DWK  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in over a month. I feel sooo bad that I did. It's just life has got got really busy for me. Then when I was ready to write again...I was going to FL for a week. So, now I am ready to write again. Hopefully I will get to do regular updates but I'm starting to go back to college in 6 days. So here we go the 11th chapter of Hope's Destiny. Just look over the other chapters to remember what has happened. I hope you guys still enjoy this story. Again I'm sorry for not updating for a month. So read and enjoy. :) And sorry for the typos...I wanted to get this to you guys ASAP because I haven't update in so long.**

Elphaba's face was stern as she examined the empty potion bottle in the light. She couldn't believe that one of her daughter's friends had slipped her something. Whatever it was made Hope loose all control of her magic. The green witch was mentally going over what kinds of potions did that. This was serious because Hope with no control over her powers could destroy almost all of Oz. Elphaba stopped thinking and moved her eyes over to the bed where her daughter was being taken cared off by Glinda and Althenea. Her brown eyes teared up slightly at seeing Hope's still body.

She felt helpless at the moment and she hated that feeling when it concerned her family. Elphaba was just glad that Althenea reacted so quickly to this or it could have been so much worse. They could have lost Hope to the magic inside of her. Glinda sensed her wife's eyes on them and turned her neck towards Elphaba.

"Did you come up with anything yet?" Glinda asked quietly as her blue eyes moved back and forth in thought as she too tried to come up with an answer. Elphaba sighed softly as she took herself out of the seat she was in and made her way over to the Good witch. She handed Glinda the empty bottle and took a seat next to her wife. Elphaba then turned her sights on Hope, who's face was getting gently dabbed by a wet cloth by Althenea.

"You said that a black aura surrounded Hope, right?" Elphaba asked again as she leaned on a hand with her eyes trained on the blonde in front of her. She just wanted to be sure before getting this right. The hand stilled as Althenea turned her sight to her girlfriend's mom.

"I'm sure. It was something I have never seen in my life." The blonde whispered before quickly going back to tending to her lover again. Elphaba bit her bottom lip in worry at this. This wasn't going to be good at all. There was only one potion that could produce this kind of aura. Glinda looked slightly pale after hearing and from that indication Elphaba knew that they were on the same page.

"This is not good at all. There is only one potion in all of Oz that could do something like that." Glinda said out loud as she got up from the bed and started to walk towards the window. She place her thumbnail between her teeth as she stared out to the grounds below. Why would somebody do this to her daughter? Her pale hand gripped the bottle tighter at that thought. It made her blood boil and she personally wanted to teach them a lesson. Elphaba sensed it and quickly went to her wife. They both needed to be calm headed at the moment and not let their emotions get ahead of themselves.

"It's all right my sweet." Elphaba whispered soothingly into the Good witch's ear as her strong arms wrapped around Glinda's waist. Glinda melted into her wife's body and let her presence calm her down. With a soft sigh Glinda put her hands on Elphaba's green ones and stared straight ahead.

"Elphie, we might have to bind her powers because of this. It's too dangerous now." Glinda thought out loud as she turned in Elphaba's arms. Dark, brown eyes shimmered into the crystal blue ones. This was bringing up an argument that has never stopped ever since Glinda came back from the dead. Glinda wanted to bind Hope's powers until she was old enough to handle them on her own while Elphaba was the opposite. She knew Hope could handle it if she was giving the correct teachings. Elphaba's chest heaved a lot as she leaned her head down and rested on the blonde's shoulder.

"I know. It is too dangerous now. Hope wouldn't forgive herself if something happened." Elphaba whispered thickly as she turned her head in and nuzzled Glinda's neck. The Good witch put a hand to the back of her wife's head and gently kissed a green temple. Althenea was listening to this and now wanted answers. She folded the damp cloth and carefully placed it on Hope's forehead. The blonde gave a light kiss to the unmoving green lips before sliding off the bed.

"Can either one of you tell me what the hell is going on?" Althenea asked with much irritation as she walked over to where Hope's parents were standing. Elphaba broke free from Glinda and turned on her heels. The green witch looked to the slightly angered blonde with a grim expression.

"That potion is bad news. It makes the drinker unable to control any magic they have in them but it's not a fast working potion so we got time to make a binding spell to stop it from happening." Elphaba explained to Althenea while her hands started to turn into tight fist. She now wished to she didn't let her daughter come to Shiz. She knew something like this was going to happen. Althenea's blue eyes widen a lot at hearing this and sharply turned her head towards her girlfriend. Tears stung at her eyes as her feet started to move back to Hope again. Everybody froze when a soft groan came from the bed. Eyes watched as Hope slowly sat up while clutching her head.

"What happened?" The green witch asked hoarsely as she pulled off the wet cloth and stared at it with confusion. A dark eyebrow rose a bit while Hope continued to look at the cloth in her hand. She didn't remember much and was wondering why there was a wash cloth on her head. She didn't feel sick at all.

"Hope." Althenea called out as she ran to her girlfriend's side. Hope grunted softly when Althenea crashed into her body and hugged her very tightly. The green witch wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her close when her green ears picked up quiet crying from Althenea. Hope looked to her parents and silently questioned what was going on. Elphaba looked away for she didn't have the heart to tell Hope what was going on. Glinda saw this and stepped up to the plate.

"Hope, you were slipped a potion by Artemis and it makes you lose control of your magic and there is nothing you can do about. Unless you are willingly to take a binding potion until we can figure all this out." Glinda informed her daughter of what she couldn't remember. Hope gripped Althenea tighter as the memories flooded her. The green witch looked down to the blonde.

"You fool, I could have hurt you." Hope whispered as she cupped Althenea's face and pushed it up so that their eyes would meet. The blonde sniffed as the green thumbs gently wiped the tears that have fallen on her face.

"I couldn't leave you Hope. I had to do something." Althenea replied in a shaky voice as she took comfort in Hope's moving thumbs. Hope's blue eyes soften at this before she leaned over and pressed her lips to the pale flesh. Then after the kiss to the forehead the green witch hugged her girlfriend tightly. She didn't know where she would be if Althenea wasn't in her life.

"Thank you." Hope whispered as she felt Althenea put her arms around her own body and started to rub her back in a loving way.

"I'm your girlfriend. I'd do anything for you." Althenea replied back with a smile and it grew more when she felt Hope kiss her neck. The blonde kissed Hope's head as she started to rock the green witch. She wanted Hope to feel safe, protected and most importantly loved. Hope gave a sigh and turned her eyes to her parents.

"A binding potion." She mumbled as she disengaged from her lover and put her legs over the bed side. Hope griped the edges as her eyes moved back and forth in thought. Glinda and Elphaba started to her as they let her thought about. They knew Hope would make the right decision in the end. Her love for the people she cares for would make her do the right thing for she didn't want anybody to get her if her magic gets control of her. Hope stood up and looked straight into her parents' eyes.

"Do it. It makes me sick to think that I could lose all control of my magic and hurt somebody I love." Hope replied confidently and with a smile. Relief settled in the room at hearing that. Now that was settled they could focus on wondering why this potion was given to Hope. Glinda put a finger to her chin.

"Just why thou…" Glinda's thinking out loud was cut off when Hope gave a shout of pain and clutched her stomach. Everybody grew alarmed as the green witch went to her knees then started to tremble.

"No." Hope said out loud as she felt her magic getting loose again. It was starting again and both her parents and Althenea were with her. She gave another shout of pain as the potion's affects started to intensify. Glinda's and Elphaba's eyes widen into saucers when the black aura started to appear around Hope's body. It was paralyzing at actually seeing this happening to their daughter.

"Hope!" Althenea cried out as she jumped off the bed and started to go to her suffering girlfriend. Hope wouldn't let the blonde touch her though. She ripped herself from Althenea's arms and stumbled to the opposite side of the room away from them. Hope crashed into a wall, making everybody wince at the sickening sound, before starting to slowly slide down as the black aura grew stronger around her.

"Hope, let us help." Elphaba said as she, Glinda, and Althenea cautiously walked towards the struggling green witch. Hope looked to them while breathing rapidly and shallowly.

"No…I-I can't let you. You guys could get hurt." Hope struggled to say as the pain ripped through her already weakening body. Nobody could stand watching this horrible scene but Hope was being stubborn. The green witch was now hunched over, sweat dripping down her face as she tried to fight the potions affects.

"Hope, please let us help." Althenea begged her girlfriend with own blue eyes filled with sorrow at seeing Hope suffer before her eyes. Hope just shook her head no with a groan. Nobody noticed that one of the windows was bending inwards to the room because of the magic in the room. It was about to break at any moment. Another scream of pain escaped the parched green lips for the magic was getting too strong. At that moment the glass shatter and its sharp shards headed straight towards the trio watching Hope. Elphaba heard it first and looked to the noise. Her heart stopped beating at what she saw coming towards them

"Look out!" The green witch shouted she pulled Glinda into her body and turned her back to the shards, effectively protecting her wife. Althenea was left unprotected and she knew that she won't be quick enough to put up a spell. So the blonde closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable pain. Her blonde eyebrows drew together when she didn't feel anything then she heard a grunt of pain right in front of her. Althenea opened one eye then the next to see what happened. The blonde gave a shaky gasp when she saw Hope standing in front of her and her arms wrapped around her body. The green witch gave a groan and fell to her knees before going to her side. There she saw the shards of glass sticking out of Hope's back.

"Elphie!" Glinda shouted as she went to her knees to be by her fallen wife's side. The green witch was in the same condition as her daughter. Elphaba's hand scraped the ground as she coughed a bit. Glinda held back her tears as she tucked some raven locks behind a green ear.

"I had to protect you." Elphaba whispered as she took a deep breath of air. She weakly lifted a pale, green hand and wiped away the tears off of the pale cheeks. Glinda put a hand over the green one and pressed her lips against the green palm. Elphaba smiled and cupped the cheek.

"How is Hope?" Elphaba questioned next. Glinda turned her head around and lost her breath at what laid before her. Hope looked exactly like her mother. This was not happening at all to her. The Good witch looked back to her wife and Elphaba knew that it was bad. She felt the tears rolling down her face at this.

"Help me up." Hope whispered to Althenea as she tried to do it herself. The blonde was hesitant at first but the pleading look was what made her cave in. She carefully helped the green witch up and was forced to watch her crawl over to her parents.

"Let me help you." Hope whispered to Elphaba when she got close enough to her. Elphaba shook her head know. She knew Hope was in no mood do to anything to help her out. They needed to get to a hospital. Hope started to cry silently because she hurt her mom and blamed herself entirely for this mess. She place her hands over her mom's wounds.

"Hope, don't!" Elphaba shouted as she tried to get away but Hope had already started the spell she learned while studying in the library. Hope ignored those words as she started to glow green and put what remaining strength left into the spell. Glinda was too awe struck to stop this as was Althenea. The glass disappeared and the deep wounds started to heal by themselves while Hope's injuries started to bleed more and her body was shaking even more. It wasn't a long process before Elphaba's back showed no more signs of any wounds. Elphaba quickly sat up and turned to her daughter with her eyes burning. She didn't want Hope to use any magic because her body was so weak from that potion and now from the wounds she has sustained. Hope gave a weak, happy smile at seeing her mom being better now before her eyes closed and she started to fall backwards. Her wounds finally won the battle

"Hope!" The three people shouted in unison. Elphaba reacted quickly and shot out her hand. She grunted softly as she pulled her now unconscious daughter to her body.

"We need to go now." The green witch stated as she picked up Hope and held her bridal style. Time was not on their sides and they needed to get Hope some help now before they would lose her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A new chapter is up for Hope's Destiny. It is a month after what happened in Hope's room and you guys were left with what will happen to Hope. I'm not going to say much because I don't want to give away the most of the chapter to you guys and I'm sorry if there is typos in this chapter again....I just lost my dog last night and it's hard right now for me. But I want you guys to enjoy this chapter. So read and enjoy :)**

Shell was standing front of the pond with his deep emerald eyes resting on the still water. A lot has happened and when ever he needed to think about something he would go to the pond. The blonde gave a soft sigh and tossed a rock into the water forcing ripples to break the stillness. Shell bit his lip as he bent down and picked up another rock. As he did this black boots gently hit the green grass. He didn't even know that somebody was coming towards for he was too engrossed within his mind. A hand settled on his shoulder forcing Shell to gasp and drop the rock he has found. He whipped his head around with a pounding heart only to breath a sigh of relief at who was with him.

Hope gave a comforting smile and rubbed his shoulder.

"Come on squirt. Supper is ready." Hope said softly as she held out her hand to him. Shell nodded his head and put his hand into hers. The green witch smiled and gave the hand a affectionate squeeze. The blonde returned it and let his sister guide him back to their parent's house for supper. Shell pushed some of his blonde locks out of his face to see his sister easier. After the incident a month ago Hope has been more quiet and less happy. He didn't like it all. He wanted his sister back.

"How is your back doing?" Shell asked in a soft voice for he was afraid that Hope would get mad at him for bringing it up. Hope flinched a bit at hearing the question being asked but didn't get mad at all at her brother. He was just making sure that she was doing good. The raven haired beauty spared a glance down to her brother with a small smile.

"It's doing good, Shelly. It is a good day today." She replied with a bigger smile to show that she was telling the truth. Shell smiled back and nodded his head. He was glad that today was a good day. Hope's back was still recovering from the deep wounds and would act up in pain just like her shoulder but unlike her shoulder the pain in her back will go away in time. After that question the walk to the house was in silent for Hope retreated back in her mind again. Shell tried not to let this make him sad and reached into his pocket. His tan hand encircled the crystal soldier resting at the bottom and wished he would get his sister back.

XXX

Hope pushed open the door to the kitchen and instantly smelt all the food that was. Her heart warmed up a lot at this smell, it was like she never left home. What made it even better was seeing Glinda set down the last plate of food down on the table. Elphaba was just pulling out a chair for her wife when she heard the door open. A smile split on her face at seeing her offspring gathering inside. Althenea looked up and had huge grin on her face at seeing her love in front of her. The blonde got out of her chair and walked to Hope. Shell, seeing this, let go of Hope's hand and walked to the table to take his place.

Hope smiled softly as her love's arms wrapped around her and those pink lips kissed her forehead. The green witch returned the hug and sighed softly. She needed to be in her lover's arms even if it was just for a second.

"Your back is really tense. Massage later?" Althenea whispered in a green ear as she rubbed Hope's back while feeling the rock hard muscles underneath her fingers. Hope nodded her head while not saying anything. She knew that she needed a massage tonight it was just to help the stiffness that would come with the injuries. Althenea whispered 'ok' then kissed Hope on the forehead again before letting her go. Althenea intertwined their hands and guided the green witch to the table so they can eat. Hope gave a small smile to her mom when she felt a hand go on her back and rubbed in a gentle way. They have been supportive through out this whole ordeal and was there when she drank the binding potion. It was an adjustment but with their help she made it easily.

"Let's eat." Elphaba said out loud when all the seats were taken. Silverware clang as supper was started.

XXX

Hope closed her eyes as a cool breeze gently whipped across her face. A smile started to appear on her face because it felt like the wind was taking all her troubles away with one sweep. The past month has not been kind to her at all. Recovering from the wounds was easy it was the mental ones that were not. Hope still hasn't stopped blaming herself for almost killing her mom even though Elphaba has talked to her numerous times about it. The green witch sighed softly as she opened her eyes to see the starry night before her. It was a calm night tonight and Hope really wished it would bring peace to her mind. Hope jumped slightly when something landed on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's just me." Althenea whispered as she got closer to Hope. The green witch relaxed a bit but was still on edge. Althenea gave a soft sigh as she wrapped her arms around Hope's body and rested her chin on a the good shoulder. Hope just remained stiff and unmoving. The blonde moved her head inward and kissed the green neck while breathing in softly. She frowned some what when she didn't smell cloves any more. Hope has changed so much over this past month and it was heart breaking.

"Massage time, Hope." Althenea said quietly as she guided her green lover to the bed. Hope just nodded her head up and down and let her lover guide her over to their bed. She was silent as Althenea lifted up her shirt but gave a small shiver when those pale fingers traced the scars on her back.

"Don't….not yet." Hope said thickly while trying to keep the tears at bay. Althenea stopped mid way and withdrew her hand from the green back. She leaned closer to Hope, moved some of the raven locks off of Hope's back then placed a kiss on the shoulder. Hope gave a soft sigh at this and relaxed. Seeing this Althenea scooted closer and used her lips to kiss the same spot again. Hope bit the bottom of her lip and closed her eyes as Althenea wrapped her arms around Hope's mid section.

A quiet moan escaped the green lips when Althenea bit her shoulder gently with a smirk on her face. It looks like the massage will be postponed for today. Hope turned her neck and looked to her lover through darken blue eyes. She was doing everything to make her feel crazy in a good way. Althenea still had that smirk on her face as she lifted her head up and gently pressed her pink lips to the waiting green ones.

Their mouths moved slowly as one while Hope lifted her hand up and touched one of the blonde's cheek. They haven't made love in over a month and that one kiss sent that spark of need and want through that kiss. Hope turned in Althenea's arms then pressed her body into Althenea's. It forced the blonde to lean backwards until her back hit the soft mattress. Hope carefully put her body on top of Althenea's and when done she looked to the blonde with a smile on her face.

Althenea returned the smile because it was the first real smile she has seen on Hope's face for quite some time. Althenea raised a hand and tucked some thick, dark locks behind a green ear to see Hope's face better. The green witch closed her eyes when Althenea let her fingers lovingly graze her green cheek before it went back to the bed. Hope slowly opened her eyes to peer down at her lover again.

"I love you." Hope whispered with tears in her eyes. Blue eyes widen slightly at hearing those three words come out of Hope's lips. She hasn't been able to say that as well to anybody really. Nobody knew why she couldn't say those words but she just couldn't. That smile on Althenea's lips became wider as she cupped Hope's face. It was so heart warming to hear those words again.

"I love you too." The blonde replied back in a thick voice as her thumbs stroke the green flesh beneath it. Hope's bottom lip trembled before she leaned down and captured Althenea's lips in a passionate kiss. She knew she hasn't been the best of lovers this past month and she was going to make it up to her all night long. The two lovers made love all night long and in the end Hope was holding onto Althenea in a loving yet protective embrace. Though fate will not let her have a moment of peace as that dream of Althenea dying appeared in her mind again. Hope groaned softly and tossed her head a bit as her arms tightened around Althenea's body.

"No." Hope whispered as her eyes squeezed shut while she tried to get out of this nightmare. Nothing would worked as Hope was forced to watch the gun being turned on the one she loved. Her heart froze when the gun went off and the bullet entered into Althenea's chest. She screamed out her lover's name when the blonde hit the ground and never moved again. The raven haired beauty shot up in bed with sweat on her forehead and her chest heaving. Hope quickly looked to Althenea and breathed a little easier when she saw the chest gently moving up and down. The green witch laid back down and nuzzled the back of the blonde's neck.

"I can't lose you, Ally. I just can't" Hope whispered while her eyes moved back and forth when an idea started to form in her head. She bit her bottom lip because if she got caught doing it she would be in a world full of trouble. Hope leaned up and kissed Althenea on the cheek.

"I'm sorry but I have to. It's the only way I can protect you." Hope said softly as she ran her hand through the golden locks. After that Hope quietly got out of bed and put some clothes on. As she stood in the doorway Hope cast one last look to her sleeping lover and sighed softly.

"It's for the best." She whispered to herself as she closed the door and headed towards her parent's potion making room. It was time to make her powers flow through her veins once more.

**It looks like Hope is going behind everybody's backs and making a potion to have her powers back. Let's hope nobody finds that out any time soon otherwise she is in a heap of trouble. I will update when I can. I got school to worry about now...when I really don't want to. Ugh. Until next time my fellow readers. **

**DWK  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ya'll. I'm kind of on a roll here by updating Hope's destiny with chapter 13. I hope there are still people out there that want to read it. I finally got a computer so now i can officially start writing again for all that are still left. I won't keep you any longer from reading. It the next day after Hope unbound her powers and then it kind of skips a couple weeks after that. I won't say anything to spoil. Just read. I hope you enjoy it.**

Hope sighed softly as she was being held by Elphaba. She didn't want to leave her mom's warm and protective embrace. It is like her own personal shield against all that is bad in the world. No harm would come to her while in her mom's arms. Hope sighs again as she opens her eyes with a frown. She had to leave because her and Althenea to go back to Shiz.

"I can't wait for winter break. Then I don't have to leave for a while." She whispers as she snuggles deeper into her mom's body. Elphaba chuckles softly and kisses the top of her daughter's head while looking towards her wife. Glinda is talking with Althenea and just tuck some of her golden hair behind her right ear. Glinda felt eyes on her and turns her head towards those deep brown eyes staring at her. The blonde gives a giggle and winks towards her wife before turning her attention back onto Althenea. They can talk later once the two girls go back Shiz.

"You're mother was the same way whenever we had to leave her parents." Elphaba replies as she rubs Hope's back in a loving way. Hope smiles softly at hearing that before picking up her head to look at her mom's face. Her heart aches knowing that she won't be able to see her family even though they live so close now. She knows that school work will be more and she needs to concentrate on it to get a good grade.

"I understand though. I miss you guys so much." The green skin woman with her eyes starting to tear up. Sure Shiz can take her mind off of her family but it cannot stop her heart from aching from not being with her family. They mean so much to her and to her life, more then she lets on. Chocolate eyes soften as she lifts a hand up and gently wipes away the tears that have fallen down her daughter's face. She saw such raw emotion in those shimmering, blue eyes. Something that is rare to see at times because Hope likes to guard her emotions even from her and Glinda. Elphaba looks at her as she thinks about how she never knew how it felt to miss her family while she was at Shiz. She never was fond of them and found Shiz her escape from her dark past.

"Don't worry little one, you have Ally and you have friends there." Elphaba pauses as suppresses the tears that want to come forth. "We miss you so much as well. Its too quiet here." The raven haired beauty replies with her voice thick and full of emotion, she clears her throat slightly to get a hold of herself. The green with could easily remember Hope when she was so young and innocent to evolving into a beautiful young woman who has found love, plus going through her own chapter in life. Hope sniffles as did Elphaba. The two green women tearfully hug each other again. Glinda sighs softly at this sight of this but a smile tugs on her pink lips.

"I did the same thing with my parents when I was in Shiz." Glinda reminisces when she was younger and going to school. Althenea nods her head and smiles. She would love to hear the story but they need to head back towards Shiz before night comes.

"Hope, we need to go" Althenea calls out with a heavy heart.

Hope sighs softly as she slowly lets go of Elphaba. She wants to savor the last few moments with her family as she then has to wait for awhile to even see them again. The raven haired beauty hopes they do visit to make it easier for her. Elphaba keeps a strong face as her daughter backs away from her, tears slowly rolling down the green cheeks.

"Bye mom." Hope whispers before turning around with a swish of her cloak. A tear runs down Elphaba's face at this and starts to walk towards the carriage. She knows that she will miss Hope so much. Hope stops to only hug Glinda and whisper some words for her to hear only. Glinda grips her daughter tighter when hearing the words whisper to her before whispering back. She doesn't hide the tears as she reluctantly lets go of Hope. When all of that is done Hope and Althenea get into the carriage, then with a snap of the reigns the carriage is off. Taking the two women away from the people they love and two crying parents.

XXXX

"Hope, come here." Althenea's voice pierce through Hope's mind. The green woman quit staring out the window with a glazed look and slowly looks to her girlfriend. She raises an eyebrow and gives a soft hum, a unspoken way of asking what the blonde wants. Althenea snorts slightly before patting a spot next to her. She didn't like that the green woman wasn't by her side on the ride home. She needs Hope presence near her to make sure she is all right. A grin forms on Hope's face as she gets off the seat and quickly goes to her lover's side.

"Lie down" Althenea instructs next and Hope doesn't hesitate at all as she lays down while putting her head on top of the blonde's lap. She always enjoy when she does this. It soothes her chaotic mind and suppresses her powers that are rumbling inside of her. Aching to be free from Hope's control. Her eyes lazily close when she feels fingers start to stroke her raven locks.

"You look so sexy in your mom's cloak. It fits you well." The blonde witch whispers. Hope chuckles as she opens her right eye. It feels like this cloak belongs to her and nobody else. She wouldn't take this off for anything.

"I hope it would fit me. Her and I are exactly the same height and body shape." Hope can't help but give a laugh. "We had fun with mother all the time. We switch on her at the randomness times." Hope replies with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Glinda was the butt of the switches that Hope and Elphaba like to do to her. Many times the poor blonde suffer because they wanted to mess with her. She could never tell the difference with their backs turn or from far away. The only way to tell is their eyes. Elphaba has deep, soulful, brown eyes while Hope had the crystal, glimmering, blue eyes. Althenea chuckles as she rolls her eyes playfully. She already felt sorry for her godmother. That sounds like a mean trick to do.

"Your poor mother." Althenea says with a smile. Hope is grinning like an idiot after that. She then sighs and starts to close her eyes to let Althenea's fingers bring her sleep on he ride to Shiz. Just as eyelids close the green witch feels her hands start to shake. She feels her heart quickening, her potion she made is wearing off. The blonde will know that she debinded her powers.

"Hope, Hope, what is wrong?" Althenea questions with fear. She is scared that something is wrong with her lover. Hope was just fine before her hands just randomly start to shake. Its really scaring her. Hope opens her eyes to see the blonde holding onto one of her trembling hands and looking at it. Crystal blue eyes widen slightly as she sits up. She will need to take another potion when she gets to Shiz. Nobody is in danger at the moment but if she didn't drink her potion that she made last night, there could be. Hope had to play dumb because if Althenea knew that she unbound her powers there will be hell to pay.

"I…I don't know" Hope replies with fake confusion as she holds up her other hand to see it shaking to a high degree. A slender, pale hand slips into that one and brings it to the pink lips.

"Should we tell your parents?" the blonde whisper as she rubs the shaky, green hand with her thumbs. Hope shakes her head no. Her parents are too smart. The instant they see what Althenea see, they would know that she undid what they did.

"Its probably nothing. I don't want to get them all riled up over this." The raven haired beauty replies in a small voice. She then lays back down and turns inward towards the blonde's body while pulling her mom's cloak tighter around her. Althenea sighs softly as she wraps an arm around Hope and thinking as she continues to run her fingers through the thick hair. Why did she feel deep with in her heart that Hope did something bad?

XXX~ back at Shiz.

"Steady, steady." Hope whispers to herself as her hands shook badly while holding the potion in her hands. The potion will help her control her magic with in her and stop her hands from shaking. The green witch concocted it from last night after she unbound her powers. She needed something that would help her keep her powers in check , so she wouldn't have to do it all by herself. Its just as long as she takes this potion every day everything will be ok. Nobody will no what she did. Hope exhales sharply and brings the potion to her lips. She downs the contents without taking a breath. Her face contorts in disgust as the rancid taste hits her tongue.

"Ech!" Hope gags as she runs over to the sink and fills a cup of water. She swishes the water around in her mouth before spitting it out into the sink. She then drinks the rest of the water.

"Get use to it, Hope. You need this potion for quite some time." The raven haired beauty whispers to herself as she runs a hand through her dark locks with a heavy sigh. Its for the best and she has to suck it up to prevent the future that she sees in her dreams. Hope looks at herself in the mirror and gives another sigh.

"Time to go." She whispers to herself. She promise Althenea that she would meet her for lunch in about five minutes. Hope walks out of her room and never looks back.

XXX A couple months

Hope is in her potions class, she took it to replace her sorcery class. Hope was happy to learn that she could do that plus Artemis has disappeared ever since she slipped her that potion. Hope can learn in peace and quiet. Ever since taking the potion's class she learns that she is quite adept at it. All she had to do is look at the formula once and she instantly remembers it. Her parents couldn't be prouder of her. Elphaba has also hinted that Oz needs good potion makers and such. Althenea was beaming and said she was so proud of her that she couldn't describe it. Hope felt a twist of guilt at those looks because they didn't know what she has done.

The green woman ignores that guilt gnawing at her stomach and focuses on the complex potion in front of her. One wrong move and it could be deadly. Hope just needs to add three drops of gillyweed and she has made a new batch of medicine to help battle Quaxwood pox. She feels very useful in being able to help sick people get better. The green woman got some of the clear liquid into an eye drop and puts it over her cauldron. She squeezes the black part and successfully puts one drop in but just as she starts to squeeze the second one in, her hands starts to shake.

"Oh no!" Hope says when her fingers suddenly squeeze too tightly and she watches in horror as a stream of gillyweed enters her cauldron. The cauldron then begins to shake and spew its contents everywhere.

"Its going to blow!" One student shouts out. Fear fills the room as the students try to leave in a panic. The teacher tries to restore order while ushering the students out before they are harmed. Hope knew they wouldn't get out in time. Green hands go over the cauldron and they glow as Hope puts up a containment spell to keep it from exploding. The green woman is caught off guard at how powerful this really was. She grunts as she pushes against the force that is coming up from the black smoke, that is now coming out of the cauldron. Hope just knew that there will be a big explosion and that she couldn't escape. Her blue eyes sweep around the room to make sure that nobody is left inside. She feels relief when the room is empty. She then releases the spell and found the world going black with a loud bang.

**I know...I know. I haven't lost my evilness since I left. You just have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens next. Until the next chapter my little pretties!**

**DWK**


	14. Chapter 14

**Haha...DWK here, back from the dead and giving a chapter in Hope's Destiny. Finally sat my butt down and wrote another chapter for this story. I may or may not get started on the other stories I have on here. We will see how it all goes but I want you to enjoy the next chapter up. Enjoy!**

Althenea is in her sorcery class, a hand under her chin, watching her teacher demonstrate how to turn an object into a different one. Her eyes have a glaze over look as she is not really paying attention to her surroundings but to the thoughts racing in her head. She can't help but think about how Miss Ivy suddenly to a leave an absent soon after Hope had that potion that made her lose control of her powers. It's the same time that Artemis mysteriously went away too. Could the two of them have something to what happened to her girlfriend? The young blonde gives a sharp exhale when a loud boom enters her ears, ripping her out of her thoughts. She grips the side of her desk as the room starts to shake from the aftershock of the explosion.

"What the hell?" She says as she looks around the room, some of the other students gave a shout of panic when the room began to move. Althenea watches some students dive under their desks for protection and others huddle together in fear. She blinks her eyes and watches as the desk her teacher was trying to transform into a chicken hop past her with a beak coming out front end of the desk and wings fluttering in a wild way. If the situation wasn't so serious she would have been laughing at how ridiculous that looked. The blonde woman gives a soft sigh of relief when the room stops shaking and a calm takes over. She ungrasps her desk and stands up while her fellow students start to talk to one another on what they think is going on or what could have caused the explosion. Her teacher waves a hand and the flapping, clucking table stops moving and clucking. She rubs her forehead at this mess then looks to see what her students are doing now. Most of them have formed a crowd at the windows to see what is going on.

"Please return to your seats. I'm sure the headmistress will take care of it." The teacher says as she walks towards the window as well, in attempt to try and take control of her class. Althenea runs her fingers through her hair with an exhale through her nose before casting a glance towards the windows. She her mind starts to fill with worry because Hope is in a different class right now, so she doesn't know if her girlfriend is safe or not. She closes her eyes and prays that Hope will be just fine.

"The explosion came from the lab. Look!"

Althenea's heart freezes at the statement when she hears one of the students, by the window, shouts out to everybody. The blonde quickly goes to the window and pushes through her classmates, without any murmurs of an apology, to see if this is true. She knows that Hope is at the labs today for her potions class. Her breathing gets heavy as she watches a stack of black smoke slowly rise up from the huge pile of rubble of what use to be the labs. She slowly backs up with tears in her eyes, maybe Hope got out of there before it all went down. Althenea turns around and quickly runs out of the classroom. She needs to tell Elphaba and Glinda what happened before going down to the area in hopes of seeing her girlfriend alive and well. Only one thought runs through her mind.

'Please, not her.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Althenea couldn't believe this. This is not happening, not again. She swallows hard as she watches rescue team work as fast as they can to remove the broken pieces away from the pile and to get to her girlfriend that is trapped underneath the crushing weight. The blonde haired woman puts a hand to her face to hide the tears that want to fall down her face; if it's not one thing its another with Hope. Why can't they get a break for a while from anything bad happening to them? She exhales shakily as she wipes away her tears, Glinda and Elphaba will be so hurt when they finally arrive to this horrific scene. Althenea looks to the sky and swallows a bit; she is just waiting for them to get here. The sooner they do the sooner this rescue could move faster with their magic. Althenea exhales shakily as she knows the longer this goes on; the chance of Hope's survival goes down.

"Look, it's Glinda!" A person in the crowd suddenly shouts out, Althenea blinks her eyes at this and looks up to the sky. She gives a sigh a relief at seeing the familiar pink bubble floating down towards the ground. The blonde makes her way through the crowd as the bubble slowly touches the ground. Tears start to roll down her face when the bubble disappears to reveal two somber witches. Glinda holds onto Elphaba's hand very tightly and gives a soft sniffle; she couldn't stop crying at all when they were making their way towards Shiz. They had to leave Shell in the care of Fiyero. Elphaba gives a gentle, affectionate squeeze to try and give her wife some silent strength. She swallows hard when she sees Althenea making their way towards them and quickly goes to her, Glinda following close to her.

"Althenea." Elphaba says before going and wrapping the young woman in a tight hug. Althenea closes her eyes to soak in the comforting warmth of the green witch. Glinda touches her shoulders in a gentle way to show her she is there for support. Althenea looks up with blood shot eyes. She didn't know if she had the heart to tell them that Hope is under the all that rubble. Elphaba's eyes move back and forth at seeing the deep hurt in the blue eyes of Althenea. She inhales deeply and exhales shakily at getting the silent message from the blonde. Elphaba looks to Glinda and silently tells her what is going on. Glinda looks like she got hit by a bag of bricks.

"No, not again." Glinda says with pain her voice, this can't be. She quickly pushes past the two women to talk to the people who are heading the rescue team. She needs to know where they are at right now in getting her daughter free. Elphaba keeps an arm around Althenea and slowly guides her to where her wife is talking to a worker. Althenea is shaking slightly when they get closer to the area and is very grateful that Elphaba is sticking by her side; she probably would have fallen to her knees if she was by herself.

"We are going as fast as we can but the way some of the debris fell is making it harder." The worker replies with a slight shake to his voice. Dark, brown eyes dart to the pile of mess where Hope's life is slowly dying out from underneath it. She needs to do something fast or this place could be her daughter's grave. The green witch takes off her jacket and puts it around Althenea's body.  
"Hold onto it for me." Elphaba says softly to the blonde, blue eyes blink in confusion at this and looks towards Elphaba. Brown eyes soften and a green hand gently touches a pale cheek to bring comfort to her. She will bring her daughter home.

"I will get her out." Elphaba replies to the look she is getting. Althenea nods her head at this and gives a soft smile; she has confidence that if anybody could save Hope it is Elphaba. The green witch nods her head before walking towards the big pile of rubble. She lets one of her hands caress the back of Glinda for strength for what she is about to do

"Elphie." Glinda whispers when she looks towards her wife, who is now standing at the edge of her daughter's potential grave site. The workers slowly move away from the area to give the green woman room to do what she needs to do. The raven hair beauty closes her eyes and her lips start to move a bit. She opens her eyes after she mumbles something softly and lifts her hands up into the air. Debris suddenly starts to shake violently before slowly going up into the air. Elphaba gives a slight grin and easily moves the items off to the side, making sure that it doesn't land on anybody in the crowd. She is about to repeat the process when her eyes catch a green hand sticking out from under a broken beam. Her eyes widen greatly before she runs towards the pile of rubble.

"Hope!"

Elphaba knelt down in front of the hand with tears in her eyes, she isn't one for praying to the gods or whoever but right now she is praying to every deity there is. She didn't realize that Glinda and Althenea are walking up behind her. Glinda swallows hard when she the limp, green hand just dangling there. This can't be happening again, the grief in her heart is getting too much to bear.

"Sweet Oz, our little girl." The good witch exclaims in a weeping voice as she stands behind her wife. Glinda collapses to her knees as her body is wracked with sobs. Althenea quickly goes to her side and holds her tightly in her arms, her own tears rolling down her face. Elphaba inhales softly before she reaches forward with her hand, she needs to make sure that there is still life in her daughter. They need some kind hope in all of this chaos. Her fingers brush against the green skin of Hope as she is making her way to find a pulse in the wrist area. The hand suddenly clamps on to Elphaba's wrist.

"Holy hell!" The raven hair beauty shouts in much shock and nearly falls onto her back at this sudden movement. Glinda and Althenea look up at this noise to see what is going on. The good witch loses her breath when she sees the debris above Hope start to shift. This means that Hope is alive. Althenea grips her very tightly as she witnesses the very same thing.

"She's still alive." Althenea whispers in a teary way, somebody must be watching out for her girlfriend at this time of need. A small wooden plank and couple of rocks fall off as everybody watches Hope slowly stand up. Hope gives a cough and wipes the dust off her shoulder before looking ahead.

"Finally free." She says softly as she looks around the area. She is glad to be out of that small and cramp area that she has been under for the past hour. Elphaba's eyes are wide as saucers as she watches her daughter take her first, wobbly step towards her. It doesn't look like Hope got seriously hurt from this accident. The green witch quickly ran forward when the second step that Hope took ended with her starting to collapse to the ground. Elphaba is quick enough to be able to catch her falling daughter. Hope coughs some more and grimace in pain. She knows she broke a couple ribs in this. That protection spell she cast did its job well enough. She didn't die in all of this and that's good enough for her. Hope is gripping her right side with a hiss. She couldn't have made it so powerful enough that she walks away unscathed. That would be too suspicious on how she managed to do that. They can't know that she removed the unbinding potion. Elphaba's eyes trail down towards the right side and she goes a pale green at seeing deep red blood pushing itself between her daughter's hand.

"Sweet Oz! You're bleeding." Elphaba exclaims at witnessing more blood stain Hope's hand. She needs to remove the hand to see how bad the injury is. Hope gives a soft whimper at the movement and grits her teeth in pain. It hurts a lot but she's been through worse. Elphaba nearly gags at seeing a pearly, white rib bone sticking out from the rib area. She has seen some things in her life but it's still hard to witness it, especially when it's her own daughter. She can't help but wonder if there is anything else that is broken in Hope's body.

"I'm cold, momma." Hope whispers as she tries to keep her eyes open but its beginning to be very hard to do. She is so exhausted from using her magic and the injuries that are on her body. She just needs to rest for a little bit, that's all. Elphaba turns around quickly and shouts for a medic before setting her sight back onto her daughter.

"Hold on, Hope. Please hold on." Elphaba begs to her daughter, she doesn't want to see those eyes close on her. Hope gives another cough before looking up towards her mother. Even her mother's warmth can't stop the coldness from setting in. She tries to move her lips to speak but nothing came out. Her eyes slowly close shut and the darkness sets in again.

**Poor Hope but don't worry, another chapter will come up soon and see what happens in the next chapter.**

**DWK**


End file.
